Out of Synch
by princess peanut
Summary: The boys head off to a ranch in California to help a friend of Sams'. But when one steps left the other steps right. Can they get it right before something happens to one of them? Spoilers for S1 & S2.  Now Complete!
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: Hello all! So another idea has struck and I'm back again. The time line for this is set after the S2 finale. And with my work schedule I'll only be updating once a week. I'll shoot for more, but if I miss, you 've been warned.

Warnings: Spoilers for both seasons and bad language!

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Supernatural, this is only for fun, just borrowing the characters, making no money (yada yada yada)

Oops: Forgot to mention. The girl (Becca) I'm using her from the episode Skin. I couldn't remember her name and I don't have my DVD right now. I keep thinking her name was Becca or Rebecca or Becky. So I went with Becca. If anyone knows for sure, let me know and I'll fix it. Thanks!

Chapter 1:

Dean pressed his back against the wall and began reloading his shotgun. He released a loud breath, wiped the sweat from his forehead and turned to Sam who was crouched next to him.

"Okay, on three you light it up. I'll cover you."

Sam nodded and made sure the lighter was ready. "On three." he agreed.

Sam stood, still keeping as close to the wall as he could. The spirit was getting angrier by the minute, tearing the house apart. It was a miracle that neither one of them had been hurt yet, the way it was throwing things around. But for the moment the spirit was content to take out it's rage in the living room behind them. It had been a long night of fighting and searching for the object the spirit was attached to. And as soon as they had found the trinket box, the spirit unleashed everything it had.

Dean had been able to douse the box with salt had been about to light it when the spirit concentrated all of it's effort on them. They had been forced to take refuge behind a wall in the entry way of the house. Now, with Sam's plan, all they had to do was light the box. If they could get to it.

"Okay Sam," Dean started, "one...two...thr..." Dean didn't even finish the word before Sam spun around the wall and made a dash towards the box. "Damn it Sam!" Dean shouted as he vaulted to his feet.

Dean turned the corner just in time to see Sam dodge a vase that was hurtling toward his head. Then the spirit began to manifest next to him. "Never listens to me." Dean muttered as he fired a shot and the spirit dissipated. "Hurry up Sam!" He shouted.

"Shut up Dean!" Sam shouted back.

After dodging a few more flying antiques Sam reached the box where they had tossed it in the fireplace. Without hesitation he flicked the lighter and set it on fire. Just as it started to burn the spirit made one last effort to take Sam with it. It appeared next to Sam and reached out laying a hand on Sam's arm. Sam cried out as it burned his skin just as Dean sent one last load of rock salt into it. With a hiss and a shriek the spirit disappeared.

Sam stood and watched the box burn, rubbing at his throbbing arm. When the box was finally ash a few minutes later Dean came up beside him and doused it with a glass of water. They both stood silent for a minute catching their breath.

Sam was startled a minute later when Dean grabbed his arm. "It's not too bad." Sam said.

Dean shook his head. "Just let me see it Sam." Dean examined the finger shaped burns that marred Sam's forearm. "We'll clean it up back at the motel. Let's go."

Sam frowned as he turned to follow his brother. He didn't miss the anger in Dean's voice. He also didn't miss the fact that Dean picked up everything, shoved it into the duffel bags and carried them both out. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Dean, it's just a little burn. I'm fine. Just stings is all." Dean remained silent. Sam huffed. "What's the problem man?"

Dean threw the bags into the Impala's trunk and slammed it shut. "What's the problem?" He asked calmly. "Well let's see Sam. Maybe the problem is that you don't listen to me!"

Sam's brow furrowed in confusion. "What? Care to explain what that's supposed to mean?"

Dean gave him a 'are you stupid' look. "I said on three Sam. We'd go on three."

"And I did! You counted, you got to three, I ran. It was my plan and I followed it. Not seeing the problem Dean."

"I meant I'd say three, _then_ you'd go! I didn't even finish and you were off running! I wasn't even on my feet yet Sam! What if I couldn't have covered you in time!"

Sam was stunned silent. This was a little much, even for Dean. "Dude. What's the big deal. I was like half a second ahead of you. It's not like we were football lengths apart man." When Dean didn't respond he said, "Besides, you didn't specify to go after three. You said _on_ three."

Without giving Dean time to answer he turned and got into the car. He could hear Dean stomp around to the drivers side. Sam wanted to laugh. This was absurd. Dean being mad over a half a second. It's not like they were fighting a black dog or anything. It was just a spirit. Granted, a pissed off spirit, but nothing _that_ bad.

"I shouldn't have had to specify Sam." Dean said as he got into the car. "I assumed that you understood when someone says on three, they mean they get to three and _then _you go."

Sam did laugh at that. He rolled his eyes. "Dean, are we seriously going to fight about this man? So next time I'll go _after_ three. Chill out."

Dean gave Sam a dirty look then started up the car. "A lot can happen in a half a second Sam. Besides, I thought we were a team, that you understood how things worked."

Sam let his head fall back against the seat. "Look Dean, I'm sorry. I didn't realize it was that big of a deal. But the jobs done, we're fine and next time I'll get it right. Okay?"

Dean shook his head. "You and me Sammy, we are seriously out of synch."

snsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsn

"Ow Dean, could you be a little rougher!" Sam shouted and yanked his arm out of his brother's hands.

"Quit being such a baby. It's just a little burn cream." Dean said as he pulled Sam's arm back.

"Well you don't have to rub so hard man, it _does_ hurt."

Dean gave a small laugh. "Next time listen to me and these little owies can be avoided."

Sam gave out a frustrated sigh. "Whatever jerk."

"Bitch." Dean automatically responded.

When Dean was done Sam pulled his arm back and finished taping down the gauze over the burn. It really wasn't too bad, just stung. He really did understand why Dean was upset. It had nothing to do with the whole on three thing. It was the fact that Sam got hurt. No matter how trivial the wound. If Sam thought Dean had been overprotective before, well since Sam died and they killed the demon, Dean's protectiveness had gone up five notches.

Sam understood. He really did. He knew that every time something happened to him Dean relived the night he died. Sam could only imagine what Dean went through. Since he never talked about it. Even Bobby wouldn't tell him how Dean was after. But Sam could imagine.

Because Dean wasn't the only on living with that kind of fear. Sam lived everyday with the burden of knowing Dean only had a year to live because of what he did to save him. Sam had yet to find a way to break the deal, but he had no doubt he would. Because there was simply no other option. Just as he understood that to Dean, there was no other option than to make sure he stayed safe.

So, even though he still argued and teased his brother, Sam was determined not to let Dean's overprotectiveness get to him. It made him love his brother all the more.

"Hello? Earth to Sammy!"

Sam was brought out of his thoughts by Dean's snapping fingers in his face. "What?"

Dean rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I've been saying that we should go out, get a drink."

Sam frowned, "I'm kinda tired Dean. But you go."

"Oh come on Sam." Dean practically whined. "For the last month we've been doing nothing but hunting non stop, no breaks man. We need a little fun."

Sam smiled. "Go ahead Dean. But really, I just wanna sleep."

Dean grabbed his jacket and gave Sam one last look, asking with a tilt of his head if Sam was coming.

"Have fun." Sam said.

Dean shook his head. "Like I said Sammy, seriously out of synch."

snsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsn

The ringing of the phone brought Sam out of his deep sleep. Rolling over he saw that it was 2:30am. Glancing at Dean's bed he found it empty. Suddenly a knot formed in his stomach and he lunged out of bed making a mad dash to the phone.

Without looking at the caller ID Sam answered, "Hello?"

"Sam? Sam Winchester?"

"Who is this?" Sam asked.

"Uh, my name is Bobby Davis. I'm an old friend of Sam. Is that you Sam?"

Sam was silent for a second, letting the name sink in. Bobby Davis? Then he remembered. "Bobby Davis from Stanford?"

"Yeah. I know it's been a while."

Sam nodded to himself. "Yeah man. How are you?" Sam was trying to be polite. A million questions had already popped into his head. Why was he calling, how did he get the number? Not to mention the fact that even though Sam knew the guy, it's not like they were friends. More like acquaintances.

"Good. Listen uh...I know this is a weird time to be calling and everything. But...uh...I kinda needed to ask you something. I mean, I know we don't really know each other all that well...but..."

Sam was becoming impatient. "Look man, just ask. How'd you get my number by the way?"

"Becca. She gave it to me. I told her some things and she said that I should call you. That you and your brother could help."

Sam made the connection instantly. Becca would have never given out his number if there wasn't something supernatural going on.

"What's happening?" Sam asked.

The man on the other end hesitated. "This is gonna sound crazy but...well Becca said I'm not and that you would believe me..."

Sam smiled. "I'll believe. Just start from the beginning."

Dean turned the key in the lock, doing his best to be as quiet as possible. He didn't want to risk waking Sam up and getting a lecture about what time it was, or how drunk he was. So he could say that he was more than surprised to step into the room and find Sam sitting at the small table, eyes glued to his laptop.

"What are you doing up?" Dean was proud that his words weren't even that slurred. At least, to him they weren't.

Sam turned and watched as Dean made his way to the bed and plopped down. He was never more happy that the motel was only a few blocks from the bar and Dean didn't dare try to drive. "Have fun?"

Dean smiled widely. "I did. I had fun, I had beer, and I played pool."

Sam smirked. "Wow, what an exciting night."

Dean huffed. "Better than being boring like you. And I won money." Dean pulled out a wad of cash out of his pocket. "Three hundred Sammy boy."

Sam was instantly mad. "You hustled? Alone?"

"I'm a big boy Sammy, I can take care of myself." Dean defended.

"I thought we agreed that we wouldn't hustle alone Dean! It's not a good idea."

"Pull you shorts out of your crack Sam. I didn't hustle. It was a fair game. Guy was good, I was good, bets were fair. I won."

Sam sighed but kind of laughed at Dean's speech. "All right. I'm sorry."

"Soooo, what are ya doin' up?" Dean asked again.

"Researching our next hunt."

"Already? Geez Sammy, you sure know how to enjoy life." Dean had managed to take of his boots and jacket and was not laying on his back staring at the ceiling.

"I didn't go looking for it. It came to us."

"Oh yeah." Dean said, his eyes already closing.

"Yeah, a friend from Stanford called. He's having some trouble. Looks like we're going to California."

Dean may have been drunk, but he didn't miss the tone of Sam's voice when he spoke the words Stanford and California. There was a longing there. Even if Sam would never admit it, Dean heard it. This was the chance Dean had been waiting for.

TBC

Okay, so reviews really do make my day! Please let me know what you thought :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Dean huddled himself further into the passenger seat. The night before had been fun, but as usual he was paying for it now. And his head was definitely not enjoying the way his brother wouldn't shut up. It was going to take them hours to get to California. Why did Sam feel the need to tell him every detail right this second?

"So, I guess Bobby's done all right for himself. He bought this ranch in some town called Galt. It's not a working ranch right now he said though. They've only been living there for six months. But I guess the stuff that happened last night really took the cake. When Bobby called me he said him and his family had left. Packed some things and left and won't go back until we're done. So we've got the run of the place. That's cool, huh?"

Dean swivelled his head toward Sam. He really wasn't paying attention. "What?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "I _said_ that we get to stay there while we figure out what's going on. Bobby said the place is all ours until it's safe. He said to help ourselves to whatever, and there's plenty of food. We don't have to stay in some run down motel for once."

Dean snorted. "Yeah cause staying in the middle of a haunted house is better."

"Whatever Dean. Just cause you're hungover doesn't mean you have to have an attitude. Hell we've spent most of our lives in the middle of something haunted."

Dean removed his sunglasses and looked hard at Sam. "Why the hell are you so chipper?"

Sam seemed shocked by the question. "I'm not. I mean...I'm not in a mood like you are, but not necessarily chipper. What's your problem?"

Dean shook his head. "Nothing. Can we just stow the work talk till we're almost there. I've got a headache."

"Yeah sure." Sam said. He frowned as he watch Dean replace his sunglasses and lean his head against the window.

Sam turned his attention back to the road. Something was definitely on his brother's mind, but he knew better than to push the subject for the time being. If anything, the last month had taught Sam when to keep his mouth shut. Those first few weeks after they killed the demon had been so tense. Dean was worried about Sam, Sam was worried about Dean, and it seemed like every little thing made them blow up at each other.

Sam didn't know why. After twenty some years of waiting for revenge, it had finally happened for the Winchester family. Of course, with too great a price. The price of their father, and in less than a year now at the price of Dean. They were supposed to be celebrating. But they weren't. And every time Dean pushed his buttons Sam had to remind himself to back down. Dean had enough on his mind right now. And Sam sure didn't want to spend what could be the last year with his brother fighting with him. Sam shook his head. No, he couldn't think like that. They would break this deal. He couldn't doubt it.

But until then, Sam had to think of a way to get them back on track. Working back together as a team. Because for some reason, and he hated to admit it, Dean was right. They were off. He just couldn't figure out why. He hoped that this would be a quick and easy job. It sounded like it. And in the meantime they could enjoy the accommodations.

Almost four hours later Sam made the final turn that led them down a gravel road. Dean looked out and saw a sign that said 'Welcome to New Hope Ranch'.

"That's kind of ironic." He muttered.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Nothing. So geek boy, since we're here now, you gonna give me the full story or what?"

Sam had to bite his tongue. Taking a deep breath he kept the retort he wanted to throw back contained. "Like I said before. Bobby and his family have only lived here for six months. When they bought the place it had been empty for over a year. I haven't had time to do research on the previous owners yet. But Bobby said that from the time they moved in strange things happened. He said they just overlooked the stuff, thinking it was their imaginations. But things have become progressively worse. You know, the usual. Stuff moving around, things being out of place, weird noises."

"So what scared them so bad they up and left in the middle of the night?" Dean asked.

"He said it started about a month ago. That is, his daughter, she's four, started telling Bobby and his wife that there was a strange girl in her room. They just thought it was her imagination. But on the night he called me, he said that his daughter had woke them up screaming. He said they ran into her room and found her pinned to the bed, struggling, like something was on top of her. Bobby said there were red marks on her neck and she was fighting to breathe. When Bobby tried to pick her up he couldn't. He said as suddenly as it happened, it stopped. And when he was able to pick her up off the bed he noticed a mist. He said it kind floated to the side of the room, and he would have sworn it was in the shape of a young girl. He said he just packed them up and left. And that he's not coming back until it's safe."

Dean nodded. "Sounds like a good plan."

As they reached the house almost a mile down the gravel road, both Sam and Dean's eyes widened. The white single story house sat nestled in the middle of large oak trees. The yard surrounding it was lush green with the property lined by rose trees in full bloom. And that was surrounded by land that went out as long as they could see. There was a large barn and a few other out buildings. The house was big and even had a four car garage. And there were no neighbors within at least a mile on either side. The place was beautiful.

"Wow." Sam whistled out. "Look's like Bobby's done all right for himself." And even though he tried, he couldn't quite keep the envy out of his voice. His friend had definitely done _more_ than all right for himself.

Dean heard it and immediately felt like he needed to protect Sam's feelings. "Yeah, it's a nice place. But come on dude, he must come from money or something. No way someone who hasn't been out of college that long could score something like this. Even a geek."

Sam had to smile. He knew what his brother was doing. "Yeah, you're right. Come to think of it, I do think his family was pretty well off. I mean, he wasn't at school on a scholarship or loans or anything. I'm pretty sure his parents paid for it."

Dean nodded. "Figured. Even you, the famous geek boy big brain, couldn't get this rich right of school."

"Gee thanks Dean." Sam retorted.

Dean's brow crinkled, "I didn't mean it like that Sam. I meant...I meant that you don't need to be jealous. Dude, if you were living that normal life of yours your house would be ten times bigger." Dean tried to rectify.

"It's cool Dean. I was just kidding. Besides, I'm not jealous. Really." Sam said, and he was _pretty_ sure he meant it.

A couple of hours later, after doing some quick recon the boys met back in the living room.

"Anything?" Sam asked as Dean entered.

Dean smiled widely, "Dude, they have the most awesome spa! It has the works man!"

Sam had to laugh despite himself. "I meant anything _supernatural_ Dean."

"Did you not hear me Sam? It has the works! We're talking a lounge seat, massage jets, everything!"

"Okay, okay. We'll dive into later. But can we get back to business?"

Dean shook his head, "You are such a kill joy. Sometimes I wonder if we really are related." He put his hand up to stop Sam's retort. "Yeah yeah, back to work. Did a quick emf sweep around the house, the barn, and the back."

"And?" Sam asked.

"Thing lit up like a Christmas tree everywhere I went! Definitely something pretty heavy hanging around to cause that kind of disturbance."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I checked the bedrooms and back of the house. This place is humming. Not to mention the vibe."

"Vibe?" Dean asked, his eyebrows raising.

"Yeah, don't you feel it? It's like...like static. You know, like when there's static on your shirt and your arm hairs stand up. Feels like that. And that whole feeling like I'm being watched thing. Creepy." Sam said, and gave an over exaggerated shiver.

Dean looked confused. "Dude, I don't feel any of that."

"You don't? How can you not? It's so strong."

Dean just gave Sam a wary look. "Yeah well, we need more info than just feelings. Why don't we see what's in the kitchen to eat and then we can look into the history of this place."

Sam rolled his eyes. "You mean I can research while you go watch tv? Don't think I didn't notice you eyeing the big screen Dean."

"Hey, you're the one who said your friend said we could make ourselves at home. And did you see the size of that tv?" Dean paused, and then in his best whiny voice he said, "But I guess I should help you research. We can sit next to each other and read the laptop together. Two pairs of eyes better than one right? I'll try not to read too slow. You won't mind if eat some sunflower seeds do you? I'll try not to crack them too loud..."

"Okay! You win!" Sam shouted putting his hands up in a gesture of defeat. He shook his head and began walking to the kitchen.

Dean followed behind, smiling brightly. "You should know better than mess with the master Sammy."

Sam set up his laptop at the kitchen table while Dean rummaged around the kitchen. Before starting in on his research he took a minute to sit back and watch his brother. Dean had managed to find ingredients for hamburgers and had refused to let Sam help him cook. Sam watched as Dean seasoned the meat and began to cook. It was funny how comfortable Dean looked in a kitchen. They spent so much time eating at diners and drive-thrus that Sam had forgotten what a good cook his brother was. Growing up Sam could only remember their Dad cooking a few meals, and the majority of those had turned out to be disasters. But Dean had always been a natural. Even when they didn't have much, he could turn basically nothing into gourmet.

"Hey Dean?"

"Hmm." Dean responded, his concentration on the plates he was preparing.

"You ever thought about being a chef man?"

Dean sputtered out a laugh, almost choking himself on the bite of cheese he had in his mouth. "A chef? What the hell are you talking about Sam?"

"I mean, you're pretty good in the kitchen man. You have a talent for making something into nothing."

Dean just laughed harder, and Sam was starting to feel a little embarrassed. "I was just trying to compliment you." Sam muttered.

Dean was still laughing as he brought Sam his plate. "Here you are Masseur, Hamburger a la Dean." He said really laying on the French accent.

"You're a jerk." Sam said, though he took a huge bite of his food. And he couldn't help the "mmmhh." that came out.

"Yeah, I'm the king of grease." Dean slapped Sam's knee with a smile. "I'm gonna go see what's on tv."

"Dude, you trying to burn your eyes out of your head?"

Sam snapped his head up to see Dean standing in the doorway dressed in his swim trunks.

"What?"

"Sammy, it's nine o'clock. You've been in here for hours. I've watched two movies man. Give it a rest." He said gently.

Sam sat up straight and pushed back his chair. "Wow, didn't realize what time it was."

"Well, you've done enough for tonight Sam. I'm gonna go test out that spa. You should too. Get some of that tension out of your shoulders."

Sam shook his head. "Nah, think I'll go take a shower. Then I'm going to pick the room with the softest bed and just sleep. Feel like I could sleep for a month."

Dean smiled a kind of sad smile. That was obvious just by looking at Sam. Dean wasn't stupid. He knew why Sam was exhausted. Sam had tried to hide it, but Dean knew all about Sam staying up, sometimes entire nights, researching on how to break the deal. The entire situation was tearing Sam apart, you'd have to be blind not to see it. Unfortunately, right now, there was nothing he could do about it. He couldn't help Sam. Not in the research way. But he could give the kid space, and try to help him relax a little.

"You do that Sammy." He watched as Sam stood and left the room. But he called out, "I wouldn't pick the master bedroom! Who knows what they've done on that bed!"

Dean had to laugh out loud when he heard the shouted "jerk!" floating down the hall.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dean made his way out to the back porch. The night was perfect for this. It was cool but not cold, there were no clouds and the stars were shining bright. Dean may not show his appreciation for things often, and he was sure Sam thought he was the most insensitive person on the planet. But nights like this, being able to relax into the hot tub under the stars, listening to the quiet sound of crickets and the occasional owl, Dean loved. It was the perfect setting for putting his worries on the shelf for just a little while and actually enjoying life.

He bent over the spa and pushed the cover back halfway and then with a push of a button, turned the jets on low. With a contented sigh he lowered himself into the water, letting his head fall back against the side, just watching the stars.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam glanced out the window and saw Dean relaxing back into the spa. Letting the curtain fall closed he rubbed his tired eyes. At the rate he was staring at computer screens lately he was going to need glasses. But he would be more than happy to wear them and hear his brother call him four eyes, as long as it meant he found a way to keep Dean alive.

He really hadn't meant to research so long tonight. He had actually found out a lot about this hunt hours ago. But since he was there, and Dean wasn't bothering him, he began to dig into the deal breaking again. He knew he should have been doing more research on their current situation, but he just couldn't help himself. He could start back into that tomorrow. After he slept. For at least twelve hours.

As Sam made his way down the hall to the bathroom his eyes traveled along the walls, looking at the pictures of Bobby and his family. So happy. So normal. Then he saw the college diploma. Framed and hanging proudly. Sam stared at it, ran his fingers lightly over the glass. His jaw clenched as memories came flooding back. All the plans he had, now gone out the window. He knew he shouldn't feel that way. He had made his choice to stay. He wanted to be with his brother. This was his past. He forced himself to move his feet. He didn't have time for regrets right now.

Suddenly, as Sam made to enter the bathroom, he felt a cold chill run up his spine. He spun around quickly, getting the feeling that someone was behind him. But there was no one there. He knew he shouldn't brush off the feeling. He was trained better than that.

"Hello? Is someone here?" He called out.

Sam waited for a few moments but got no response and the feeling left him. He hurried through his shower and made his way to the bedroom he choose. He purposely choose the daughter's room. Luckily for him, the bed wasn't a twin. It still wasn't quite long enough for him, but it was probably the most comfortable bed he'd been on in years.

Laying perfectly still and quiet he let himself relax. He focused on the atmosphere around him, trying to pick up anything like he felt earlier. That humming was still there, just beneath the surface. The feel of static electricity. But he didn't feel like he was being watched anymore. He told himself that he wasn't going to fall asleep. He was just going to relax for a little while, just like his brother was doing. But as his heavy eyes closed, that plan failed.

000000000000000000000000000000

Dean opened his eyes as a cool breeze brushed over him. He didn't know how long he had been in the spa, but glancing at his fingertips he could see he was turning into a prune. With a heavy sigh he decided it was probably time to get out. His body was so relaxed. He decided that the massaging jets were now his best friends. Before getting out he took a deep breath and submerged himself into the warm water. Just as he was about to surface he heard a thump above him. The light from the porch was suddenly gone, leaving only the eerie glow from the small light under the water. Dean looked up to find that the spa cover had somehow fell back into place. He reached up with his hand to shove it back, only to find that it wouldn't move.

His eyes went wide, and his heart began to pound. With both hands now he reached up from his cramped position and tried to shove the cover. It wouldn't move. He knew immediately this wasn't something normal. The cover was flimsy and light. A kid should have been able to move it. Something was holding it in place. In a panic now he began to hit at it. Bubbles of exhaled air escaped his mouth as he used all of his strength to try and push.

He was starving for air now. He was always good at holding his breath. He could beat Sam any day. But he couldn't go much longer. That was when he noticed the small gap between the water and the cover. He pushed his head up, face turning to the side. With half of his face smashed against the cover and half still in the water he managed to get is nose and mouth out of the water just enough to take a breath. With new air in his lungs he began pounding on the cover again. He tried to scream for Sam but that just allowed water to rush into his mouth.

Then suddenly, the jets that he had turned on to low, began speeding up. Once they got up to full speed the water around him began to bubble and move with the force. It was sloshing so bad that every time Dean pushed up and turned his face to inhale in that small gap, he was getting just as much water.

As he tried over and over again to get air he kept thinking that wasn't fair. He had a year. That was the deal. How could he possibly die right now in some stupid spa? And then all he could think of was Sammy.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam was dreaming. He was sure of it. He kept telling himself to wake up. It wasn't real. But he couldn't force himself out of the water. He had no idea where he was or why, all Sam could see was water swirling around him. Over his head. Causing him to choke. And that's when he saw it. Like looking down some kind of tunnel. He watched as the water swirled away. And at the end of that tunnel he saw his brother. Dean, lying curled up on his side. Dead.

"Dean!" Sam screamed as he shot awake. For a moment he forgot where he was and began to panic. But then his vision cleared and he saw the room. He laid back again, trying to get his breathing under control. He had really felt like he was drowning.

Then Sam's eyes went wide. Drowning. Water. "Oh God, Dean!" Sam shouted as he jumped up and ran through the house. He went flying out the back door, almost breaking it off the hinges. He could see the spa. The cover was closed, but he could hear it running.

"Please no." Sam said as he came to a screeching halt at the spa. He reached out and tore the cover off, sending it flying off to the side. His heart stopped at the sight that greeted him. His brother was crouched down into the middle of the spa, his arms floating lifeless. His head turned down into the water.

"No!" Sam cried and jumped into the spa, gathering his brother up into his arms, pulling his head back. But before Sam could even check to see if Dean was breathing, his brother pulled in a huge breath and then starting coughing.

"Dean!" Sam cried in relief. He hugged his brother tighter to his chest as Dean continued to pull in air and then cough. When it seemed as though his brother was stable Sam asked, "Can you stand?"

Dean nodded and Sam helped pull him up and then out of the spa. Dean immediately collapsed onto the porch, Sam right beside him. Sam watched as Dean pulled his legs up to his chest and rested his forehead on his knees, all the while dragging in huge gulping breaths.

"You okay?" Sam asked, wanting to do something but not sure what.

"Yeah I'm..." Dean coughed and cleared his throat, "I'm fine."

Sam bit the inside of his lip. His brother wasn't fine. He had just nearly drowned! "What the hell happened Dean?"

"I don't know. You were on the outside, did you see something on top of it?"

"No. I came out and just ripped the cover off. What happened?" Sam asked again.

"Dude, I was just about to get out, but I went under water for just a second and the top closed. And I couldn't get it off. It wouldn't budge man."

"It came off like nothing when I got here." Sam stated. He shook his head, trying to calm himself down. He looked at his brother again. Dean looked a little shaky, maybe a little pale, but he was breathing fine now. "You sure you're okay? Did you inhale any water?"

Dean shook his head. "Maybe a little. But I'm fine. Dude, that was a hell of a way to ruin a nice evening." He said and forced out a laugh. "I'd say that's one very angry spirit."

"Yeah. Guess so." Sam stood and reached a hand out to Dean. "Come on. Let's get dry and get some rest."

Dean agreed. "Yeah but tomorrow, I'm gonna find this thing and get my revenge. Trying to drown me in damn spa. How uncool would that be!"

Sam laughed. Only his brother would be worried about dying in a cool way.

As Sam changed his clothes he couldn't help but wander back to the dream he had. It had felt like just a dream. His head didn't hurt. But it had been a vision. He was sure of that. He was wondering if now that the demon was dead if he would still have them. And he was still getting that feeling of being watched. Dean hadn't felt a thing all day. What did that mean? He knew he should tell his brother, but for some reason he felt he should hold off. He didn't know why, but for some reason bringing up the demon and his abilities right now just didn't seem right. Dean had brought him back from death. Sold his soul in the process. The demon was dead. But for some reason he couldn't shake the feeling that all of that didn't mean that everything was over. Just because the demon was dead didn't mean he still wasn't going to change someday. And how would his brother feel to know that he sold himself to hell for a brother who was still going to turn into something evil? No, he'd hold off on that for right now.

Taking a deep breath and shaking the thoughts from his mind he decided to check to see how his brother was doing. As he turned to leave the room to find Dean he felt that chill go up his spine again. And then, like the faintest of breezes, cool air rushed past him, along with the whispered word,

"_Leave"_

-TBC-

So this was supposed to be up days ago; but once again I'm swamped with overtime at work. I still say what I've said a thousand times "Whoever invented the concept of working for a living should be shot!" :) Anyways, thanks for being so patient!

Thanks again to everyone who is reading and a thanks for all my wonderful reviews. I do appreciate them all! Feedback is hugely welcomed, even if it's a criticisms.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry about the delay everyone. I seem to have missed my weekly posting. But hopefully you all are still with me. This chapter was supposed to have a little more action to it, but it just didn't go with the flow, so that will be coming up in the next chapter.

So, hope you enjoy this one, and please let me know what you think. Good or bad; still want to hear from you:)

Chapter 3

Sam spun around and demanded, "Who are you?" The response he got was that of a little girl's giggle.

"We aren't going to leave." Sam said.

"_I can make you"_ the little girl's voice said.

Sam's eyes scanned the room. He could feel the static getting stronger, the room practically vibrating with it. Not to mention how cold it had suddenly become.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"_I want to play. Will you play with me?"_

"Is that what you were doing with my brother in the spa?"

"_I don't like him."_ The little girl said. _"I don't want to play with him. I want to play with you."_

And that sent a chill down Sam's spine. While his eyes continued to scan he began to make his way to his duffel. He was hoping to get to the thermal camera Bobby had given them as a present a couple of weeks ago. If the ghost wouldn't show herself willingly he could still find her.

"What's your name?" he asked again.

The girl giggled. _"I have many."_

Sam was still inching his way to the bag. Many names huh? Well that didn't sound good. Could this be a demon?

"Why won't you show yourself?"

Again she giggled. And then out of the corner of his eye he caught her. He spun and saw the little girl materialize. She looked around eleven or twelve years old. Long blonde hair, wearing an old fashioned type white dress with a pink ribbon tied around the middle.

Sam was just about to the bag when in the blink of an eye the girl went from across to the room to directly in front of him.

"_Don't you want to play with me?"_

Sam stumbled back in surprise. Damn. She had effectively put herself between him and the bag.

The girl smiled and stepped closer. _"You're not like the others."_ She turned her face down and pouted. _"They were no fun."_ Then she looked directly at Sam and smiled. _"You're just like me."_

Sam was about to say something when there was a knock on the door and he heard his brother's voice.

"Hey Sammy you dressed?"

The girl looked towards the door and scowled, then vanished. Sam immediately felt the shift in the atmosphere. The temperature was back to normal and the static feeling had lessened to almost nothing.

"Sammy!" Dean called from the other side of the door.

"Yeah!" Sam called out and opened the door.

Dean immediately gave him a concerned look. "What?"

"What what?" Sam asked back.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Don't give me that. What happened?"

"Why do you ask that?"

Dean sighed and ground his teeth. "Cause I've known you your entire life Sam. I know when something's wrong. Cut the crap." Dean pushed his way into the room and looked around.

"I had a visitor." Sam said. As Dean went for Sam's bag, probably to pull out the emf Sam said, "it's gone now."

"How do you know?"

Sam shrugged. "I can feel it."

Dean looked at him warily. "You can _feel_ it?" he asked, almost disbelievingly.

"Yeah. I can't explain it. I can just...feel it okay?" Sam was getting a little tired of that weird look Dean was giving him.

"Chill out Sammy. You say it's gone, it's gone." He looked Sam up and down. "You okay?"

Sam nodded. "She didn't hurt me. She just...talked."

"She?"

"It's a little girl all right. Kept saying she wanted to play. That's it." Sam bit his lip to keep himself from repeating what the ghost said. He couldn't get her last words out of his head. What did she mean he was like her? He didn't like the sound of that.

"You sure you're okay?" Dean asked, noticing that Sam was somewhere else.

That snapped Sam out of his thoughts. "Huh? Yeah, yeah I'm fine. But I'm not the one who almost drowned. Are _you_ okay?"

Dean shrugged. "Can't get the taste of chlorine outta my mouth, but I'm fine."

Sam doubted that. Dean's voice sounded a little raspy. But Sam knew better than to push it. "Yeah, okay. Then why don't we get some sleep. I'll dive into the research first thing in the morning."

Dean narrowed his eyes and looked at Sam. His brother wasn't acting right. He was holding back something, Dean knew him too well not to notice. But he was tired of arguing. That's all they seemed to be doing for the last couple of weeks, and it wasn't how he wanted to spend his last days with his little brother.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm gonna take the room next door. Leave your door open. And for God sakes Sam, if you get another visitor yell for me. Okay?"

"Yes sir captain sir." Sam said and saluted. Trying to lighten the mood.

Dean smiled lightly. "G'night."

"Night."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning Dean found himself awake at a way too early hour. The bedside clock glowed red numbers showing six thirty. He sighed and rolled over. He was still tired, but he knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. He needed something to drink. His throat was starting to get that raw burning feeling and he had a slight headache. The after effects of almost drowning.

Dean shook he head as he forced himself out of bed. "I couldn't even get one lousy night of relaxation." he mumbled to himself.

After shrugging into some sweats and a t-shirt he made his way to the kitchen. He stopped in surprise when he saw Sam already hunched over the laptop.

"When you said first thing in the morning, you really meant it."

Sam's head snapped up. "Yeah well...I kinda want to get this done and get out of here." Sam said. "Why are you up so early?"

Dean shrugged. "Couldn't force myself back to sleep. It's too quiet around here."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I noticed that. I mean, I know we're out here in the country and all, but have you noticed there's like no sound?"

Dean stood still for a minute and listened. It _was_ eerily quiet. No sounds of the world and no sounds of nature either. "Hmh, that is weird."

"It's not right is what it is." Sam said. Then with a disgusted sigh he practically slammed the laptop shut.

Dean made his way further into the kitchen and began making coffee.

"Maybe you should drink something besides coffee." Sam suggested. "You know, for your throat and all."

"M' fine Sam."

Sam snorted. "Yeah, your voice sounds perfectly normal Dean. Raspy's a good sound for you. You should keep it up."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah smart ass. What crawled up your shorts today? Something happen you're not telling me about?"

Sam shook his head. "I just can't shake this feeling is all. I'm sorry."

Dean brought his coffee and sat next to his brother. He shook his head. Sam looked like he hadn't slept at all. He was definitely giving raccoons a run for their money on black eye circles. This had to stop. Dean didn't sacrifice himself so his brother could run himself to the ground along with Dean himself.

Taking a deep breath and bracing himself for an emotional moment, he reached out and patted Sam's leg. "What's going on Sammy?"

Sam kicked at the table leg. "I can't find crap out about this place. I've searched back as far as the town records go. There's nothing."

"I'm not talking about that Sam. What's wrong with you?"

Sam hesitated. There was a lot wrong. But nothing he wanted to share just yet. So instead, he dodged what his brother was trying to do. He was a Winchester after all. And no one was better than them at brushing off a serious emotional conversation.

"Nothing man. I'm just frustrated. I'm gonna go shower. Why don't you look in the medicine cabinet see if there's something for your throat. If not, we can go into town later and get something. I'll be quick." Without giving Dean time to respond, Sam quickly left the room.

00000000000000000000000000000

Dean decided to let it go for now. He knew something was going on with Sam. It had been going on now for weeks. But Dean sensed that something else was happening, and that something else was this case. Ever since they got here Sam had been acting strange. Talking about vibes and feeling things. Of course his little brother _was_ psychic. But even with the visions before, Sam never acted like this. He never used to talk about _feeling_ things.

Sam's ability always did freak Dean out. Not that he thought his brother was a freak, just that his visions and connection to the demon scared Dean. He worried so much about Sam. And Dean had secretly been hoping that now with the demon dead maybe Sam's abilities would disappear. But something was telling Dean that was just wishful thinking. He was beginning to think that maybe his brother's abilities were changing or growing. Sam had said that Ava's powers had grown. Would Sam's too even though the demon was gone? What did that make his brother?

Dean wasn't worried anymore about Sam going dark side. He never in his heart thought he would. And he didn't think that in his heart, their father did either. He was sure that the demon once had plans to use him. That maybe the demon would try to control him or brainwash him. But his brother was too full of good to ever truly be evil. But that didn't stop Dean from worrying about what could possibly be happening to Sam. What if his abilities did continue to grow? Would his brother be able to handle that? And if that did happen, he would have to work twice as hard to make sure no one would find out about it. He wasn't going to be around in a year. He had to make sure no one, _especially_ other hunters, found out. With everything that had happened with the demon and the other evil sons of bitches that were let out of that gate, there weren't many people besides Bobby and Ellen who would be understanding towards Sam.

Dean was going to have to get to the bottom of this. He couldn't handle leaving Sam knowing that he was leaving him vulnerable. Dean nodded and tapped the table with determination. He was going to find out what was going on with his brother weather Sam liked it or not.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Sam stood in the shower for the second time in less than twelve hours. He was feeling so frustrated he wanted to put his fist through the wall. He had been researching for at least two hours before Dean came in. And there was nothing. Not one damn thing to be found out about this house, the land, or anything near it. There just wasn't crap out there. No deaths, no grave yards, not crap! And not only that, but he was pretty sure something happened after he fell asleep last night.

He didn't quite remember it. Actually all he could recall was a feeling. Just as he fell asleep he felt a cool air wash over him, and he could have sworn he felt something touch his forehead. But when he opened his eyes there was nothing there. He couldn't sense anything either. He even got out of bed and did an emf sweep, but it showed nothing. He wasn't sure what was happening. Ever since he had walked into this house he began feeling weird. It was like all of his senses were on super alert. He didn't understand it. Ever since the demon died he hadn't had an inkling of his abilities. And now it was like they were coming at him full force.

He had to admit to himself that it was kind of scaring him. He knew Dean felt something was off. His big brother could always see through the curtain he tried to put up. But for some reason he was just as scared to tell Dean what was happening. He knew in his heart it was unreasonable. Dean wouldn't think Sam came back wrong or different. That's what his heart said, but his mind kept telling him something else. What if he did come back different? What if dying and coming back was making it easier for him to turn evil?

He let out a frustrated growl. He had to quit worrying about himself right now. Due to giving his word to his friend, him and Dean were going to finish this case. He just wanted to get it done as quickly as they could. Then after, he was going to make Dean take a break. And he was going to completely emerge himself into finding a way to break Dean's deal. Whatever was going on with him could wait until he knew everything else was fixed.

Almost an hour later Sam emerged from the bedroom. He didn't realize he had been in there so long. He let his thinking get carried away. But it was time to get down to business. He went in search of Dean.

He didn't find his brother in the kitchen so he went to the bedroom Dean was staying in. He wasn't there either.

"Dean! Hey Dean, where are you?" He called out. The eerie silence was the only answer he received.

After searching the house and finding no sign of Dean he stepped out onto the back porch.

"Dean! You out here!"

Sam suddenly got a real bad feeling. Those vibrations were starting up again. Even outside the static was making his arm hair raise. Without hesitation he ran back into the house to get a weapon. He knew in his gut his brother wasn't in the house. He was outside somewhere.

As he was running back through the house he stopped cold at the sound of a giggle.

"_He doesn't want to play. He's no fun"_ the little girl said.

"Leave him alone!" Sam shouted.

The only response he received was another giggle that sent a chill down his spine. Without hesitation Sam barreled through the house and out the back door. Two acres and dozens of out buildings lay in front of him. He had no idea where Dean could be. He'd just have to pick a building and go one by one. As he ran through the yard he felt something. A pull was the only way he could describe it. With no doubt in his mind, he knew Dean was in the barn. He picked up speed, his legs pushing as fast as they could go.

"Dean!" he shouted as he neared the building. Without caution, he grabbed the large door and swung it open.

"Dean!"

He entered just in time to see his brother, obviously startled by Sam's overzealous entrance, loose his footing on the ladder he was climbing up to the unused hay loft.

"Oh God!" Sam yelled as he watched Dean fall, landing with a loud thud. Sam heard the air escape Dean in a loud whoosh and the emf Dean was carrying crashed next to him.

Sam ran to Dean's side, dropping to his knees. He couldn't hide the relief he felt when he found that his brother was still conscious. He had however, had the wind knocked out of him something fierce and finding it very difficult to catch his breath.

Sam instantly put a hand behind Dean's neck and tilted his head slightly, while putting his other hand on Dean's chest rubbing lightly.

"Go slow man. Short breaths at first." Sam coaxed.

Dean coughed and finally managed a lung full of air. "What the hell Sam!" He tried to shout, but his voice didn't get that loud.

"I'm so sorry Dean."

Dean shrugged off Sam's hands and got himself into a seated position. He rolled his shoulders and stretched his neck, grimacing a little. He was definitely going to be very sore in a few hours, but at least nothing was broken.

"Geez dude," Dean said, "maybe try knocking next time."

"I'm sorry man. I didn't mean to scare you." Sam apologized.

Dean rolled his eyes and quickly tried to save face. "Please. You didn't _scare_ me Sam. You just...startled me. I was just taking another step up when Hurricane Sammy blew in. Lost my footing is all."

Sam chuckled. "Yeah right. Whatever Dean." He stood and wiped the dirt of the knees of his pants. He reached a hand out and helped his brother up. "Well, you damn sure scared me. That was a pretty hard fall. You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine Sam. Probably be a little black and blue tomorrow." Dean laughed. When Sam just gave him a curious look Dean said, "I was just thinking that karma sure hasn't been on my side since we got here."

Sam nodded in agreement but said nothing. Something was out to get his brother all right, but it sure wasn't karma. Taking a deep breath Sam wiped the image of Dean falling out of his mind. He was fine. The ghost lied.

"It was just playing with me." Sam said.

"What?" Dean asked.

"The ghost. She...It...whatever, came to me in the house. Made it sound like you were hurt."

Dean nodded. "So that's why you came rushing in like a mad man huh?"

"Yeah."

Dean smirked. "So how come she keeps having nice friendly conversations with you, but I get nearly drowned in a spa? Think she has a crush on you Sammy?"

"Shut up. I don't know why she keeps talking to me. But it's obvious that it's more than just a haunting. She communicates, and likes to play games. We gotta find out who she is Dean, and fast."

"Point taken." Dean said while reaching up and rubbing his neck.

"What were you doing out here anyway?" Sam asked.

"Just thought I'd look around the place while you in the shower. I came in here and heard something up there." Dean motioned to the empty hay loft. "Was about to check it. But since you're here, you can go on up."

"Why me?" Sam asked.

Dean put a hand on his back and limped to the side of the ladder, obviously exaggerating. "I'm injured Sammy. And it's your fault. So come on. Up you go."

Sam was about to mumble something not very nice when he got that vibe again. The static began to pick up quickly, and the vibrations he felt earlier began humming loudly in his ears. He was instantly on alert.

Dean noticed Sam stiffening. The change in his brother's demeanor and became alert. "What?" he hissed.

"She's here." Sam said.

"How do you know that?" Dean asked, his eyes scanning but seeing nothing.

"I _told_ you, I can feel it."

Dean quickly bent and picked up his fallen emf meter. But when he went to turn it on, nothing happened. "Damnit! It's broken."

He turned back towards his brother to see Sam raising the shotgun towards the corner of the barn.

Dean looked to where he was aiming but saw nothing.

"What?" He asked Sam.

Sam shook his head. "I thought I saw something."

They both stood silently for a minute. Both scanning the barn, waiting for something to happen. The silence was so overwhelming they could hear each other's breaths. The barn door creaked as the wind blew it open, causing them both to jump slightly. But there was nothing else.

Suddenly Dean saw Sam relax his stance and lowered the gun. "What?"

"It's gone." Sam said.

"You're sure?" Dean asked. "You don't feel it anymore, is that what you're saying?" Dean tried not to, but his tone was a little more sarcastic than he meant it to be.

Sam gave Dean a dirty look. "That's what I'm saying. It's fine now. Let's go, I need to get back to researching."

Sam turned and headed out of the barn. Dean hesitated a moment, watching his brother. This was getting way too weird. Dean sighed. At least if his brother's powers were growing they were helpful and not hurtful. Maybe things would be okay after all and he really didn't have anything to worry about.

Dean laughed out loud to himself. "Yeah right. When do we not have anything to worry about." he mumbled to himself. With a last glance around the barn he turned and followed his brother out. This was already looking to be a very long day.

0000000000000000000000000

Four hours later Dean and Sam were seated at the kitchen table once again. Sam had fully immersed himself into the research once more. He stopped to eat lunch only because Dean threatened to knock him out if he didn't.

"Look man, give it up." Dean said, coming up to Sam and handing him a bottle of water.

"There's gotta be something man. I mean come on. This is ridiculous!" Sam exclaimed as he pushed himself back from the table. "This little girl didn't come from no where. But there's nothing. Not a mention of murders, mysterious deaths, cursed land, myths, legends, hell even local scary stories!"

Dean nodded, chewing on his lip as he thought. "Yeah. But like you said, she didn't come from no where. Ghosts don't just pick a place a random to haunt Sammy. There's a reason she's here. We just haven't found it yet."

"We've got to be missing something." Sam said. He stood from the chair and stretched, his muscles protesting after the hours of being in the same position. "What do you think?"

"Maybe she's attached to something here? Or maybe she's attached to your friend somehow? I think those are both possibilities we need to look into." Dean suggested.

"Yeah. I agree."

Dean nodded, then clapped his hands together. "Look. You're getting nothing off the internet. So I've got an idea. Why don't you head into town and check out the library. Maybe they have stuff stored that you can't get to through the internet."

Sam agreed. "It's a small town. You're probably right."

"Good." Dean said. "And while you're there you can stop by the hotel your friend is staying at and ask him some more questions. Maybe there's something he forgot to mention. Like if they picked up any antiques lately or family heirlooms."

"Yeah. He's probably a little calmer by now. Last time we talked he was so upset I couldn't get much out of him. What are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna stay here and dig around some more. There's got to be some kind of clue around."

Sam immediately shook his head. "I don't think that's such a good idea Dean."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Dude, you know how I feel about libraries. You usually chomp at the bit to get into one. So go do what you do best and let me do what I do best."

Sam snorted. "And what's that, getting your butt into trouble and kicked whenever I'm not around?"

Dean shook his head. "Sam, you are research boy, I am action man. Just go do it."

Sam had to laugh at that one. "I'm a boy and you're the man huh? Dude you're head gets any bigger and I'm going to have to tie you down before you float away."

"Laugh it up geek. But we both know it's usually me who ends up solving the case, even if my butt gets kicked." Dean could see his brother coming up with a nice insult but spoke over him. "Seriously Sam, just go find out what you can. I'll be fine."

Sam hesitated. "Dean...I don't like it. This thing seems like it's gunning for you. I think we should stick together."

"And I think we'll get more done by splitting up. I'm older so you have to listen."

Sam snorted. "Whatever. But just tell me this Dean. Does anything good _ever_ come out of us splitting up?"

And as much as Dean wanted to come up with a nice sarcastic, or even real, answer for that one; there just wasn't anything he could say.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Sam said.

"Whatever bitch." Dean said as he threw Sam the keys to the Impala.

"Just watch your back jerk." Sam said as he headed out.

"Yeah, well you just better watch how you treat my car!" Dean yelled as Sam walked out the door.

As Dean stood at the window and watch Sam pull away a cold chill blew across him, and from somewhere behind him there was a very evil sounding giggle.

-TBC-


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Dean continued to watch out the window until he saw the Impala disappear from view. Then, with his typical smirk, he turned towards the interior of the house.

"Bring it on you little bitch." He called out.

Receiving no response Dean snorted. "That's what I thought."

Looking down at himself Dean realized he was still covered in dirt from his little fall earlier. And thinking about it made his back twinge with ache. Damn Sammy for startling him. He would have loved nothing more than to settle down into that hot tub again and let the jets soothe his muscles. But even though he was a living on the edge kind of guy, even he wasn't stupid enough to try that again. No way was he going to just make himself a sitting duck. He laughed out loud at that thought.

"Guess it's a hot shower." He said to himself.

As he gathered some clean clothes, Dean's thoughts drifted towards his little brother. Something was definitely on Sam's mind. He was holding something back, Dean was sure of it. Sam was just as good as he was at conning and lying, even if he hated, but he could never lie to his big brother. No matter how hard he tried, Dean knew when the kid was keeping something from him. Dean knew all of Sam's tells.

Dean wanted nothing more than to force whatever secret Sam was keeping out of him. And he knew he could do it. Sam was no match for Dean's masterful techniques of breaking Sam's will power. But there had just been too much fighting between them lately and Dean didn't want to start up again. He'd just give Sam some time and space and hope that his brother would eventually feel like he could share the burden. Of course he wasn't going to back off completely. That wasn't his style. Especially when it came to his little brother. He never could stand to see Sam upset. But he was going to stop going at it like a bull.

He had to stop feeling betrayed that Sam was keeping secrets. Because to be fair, he was keeping secrets too. Sam had no idea of Dean's plans after they finished this case. If Sam had even a hint of an idea to what Dean was planning, he'd probably go ballistic and get all emotional. So no, Dean couldn't be angry with his brother. But he was damn sure gonna take care of whatever problem there was.

Feeling a little more resolved about the situation Dean headed to the shower, making sure to take a vial of holy water and his bag of salt. He wasn't going to walk around this house unprepared anymore. That little psycho ghost wasn't going to catch him off guard twice.

Stepping under the warm spray of water Dean released a sigh of relief. It wasn't the jets of the spa, but it was easing his aches just as well. He grabbed a wash rag and scrubbed it over his face, just letting the water penetrate his back. The water seemed to be getting a little warmer, but he ignored it and just relaxed even more, enjoying it.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Sam gave out a frustrated sigh as he pulled away from the library. Closed for remodeling! What a bunch of crap, he thought. It was a public library. He realized it was a small town, but jeez couldn't they have closed it down in sections? Couldn't one thing go right for him for just once?

Sam pulled away from the curb and headed towards the hotel Bobby and his family were staying in. He hoped they would be able to give him some kind of helpful information. Any little thing would be good at this point. There had to be some clue as to why the little girl's spirit suddenly appeared. Before Bobby had moved in there were no reports of any other incidents that he could find. The land had never been used as a burial ground, and no major incidents had happened there in the past, that was reported anyway. And the house had only been built a couple of years ago, so there wasn't anything there trapping the spirit. Or was there?

The only thing about this case he knew for sure was that the spirit was royally pissed off. And for some reason she seemed to like him, and not Dean.

Thinking of his brother Sam felt a sudden pang of guilt. He really hated the fact that he left Dean at that house alone. He was so against splitting up. Because no matter how much he argued, he knew he was right. Nothing good ever happened when they split up. But of course, big brother won that argument. Just like always. He found it so funny that Dean hated research so much he was willing to stay behind in that house alone.

But then, he shouldn't be surprised. Even when they were kids, Dean would do anything to get out of research. He'd even do all of Sam's chores for a week to get out of whatever type of research needed to be done. Not that Sam ever complained about that. He was always just as happy to let Dean do the laundry and dishes while he read. Dean just wasn't that kind of person. He was a person of action. Taking a situation head on and solving problems as he went. Never worrying about himself and always getting the job done.

A sudden surge of anger washed over Sam and he hit the steering wheel, thinking it was a good thing the car couldn't talk because wouldn't Dean just rip him a new one for that. Why did his brother have to be so damn unselfish? That was the problem. Dean never worried about himself. He put everyone ahead of him. And that was probably why he wanted Sam out of the house. The ghost seemed to attach herself to Sam and that was probably freaking his big brother out. Stupid fool probably thought he could take care of it himself. Just like he did everything else.

That brought another thought to Sam. That was the reason why they were in this situation with the damn deal. Dean and his stupid self-sacrificing ways. But Sam was going to make sure this time turned out different. That for once, Dean was going to come out on top. He just wasn't sure how yet, but for once he was going to be the one to solve the problem.

Driving the Impala and thinking about Dean made Sam suddenly want to call and check on him. Dean would probably make fun of him for it and call him a pansy or something. He could hear Dean's voice now '_what's wrong Sammy, think I can't handle a little girl? You worried about me?'_

Oh well, let him make fun. I'll feel better any way, Sam thought. He dug his phone out of his pocket and hit the speed dial. As the phone began to ring Sam pulled up in front of the very expensive looking hotel his friend was staying at. It rang six times before voice mail picked up. Sam frowned then re-dialed. It went to voice mail again. Sam hesitated putting the car in park. He didn't like it when Dean didn't answer his phone. It set off all kinds of alarms. Suddenly Sam was torn between going up to the hotel and just rushing back to the house. He would feel stupid if he showed up in a panic with no information and Dean was just fine. For all he knew his brother could be asleep or have his ear phones on killing off his brain cells with his stupid rock music.

Sam sighed. They needed information. Any type of lead to go on and Dean would only get pissed if Sam ditched his job because he was being twitchy about Dean being alone.

"He's fine. Just get this over with." Sam told himself and started up to the hotel.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dean turned in the shower putting his face under the spray and flinched. The water had suddenly become even hotter. He stepped back from the spray a little and reached towards the faucet. But when he went to turn it to cool it wouldn't move. No matter how hard he pushed the dial it wouldn't budge. And then suddenly, with Dean's hand still on it, the dial began to move to the right more, until it was turned as far as it would go to hot. Steam was already beginning to billow, fogging the shower door and making the hot water seem even hotter. Dean pressed himself against the shower wall trying to stay out of the spray of the stinging water.

He tried with all of his might to shut the water off, but it wouldn't move. "Fine!" he yelled out. "Screw this." he said and pushed the shower door to step out. Only, it wouldn't open. "What the hell?"

Steam was really beginning to billow around him now, making it look like the bathroom was filled with fog. Dean was smashing himself up against the door to stay away from the shower head, but some of the spray was still hitting his back and legs and the water was scalding. He put all of his weight behind his push into the glass door but it was liked it had been welded shut. There wasn't even a hint of give.

The water was starting to pool at his feet now, setting them on fire. He looked down and could see his feet and legs were already unnaturally red. He could only imagine what his back looked like. The steam was even worse now, almost making it hard to breathe it was so humid. He started really hitting the shower door now, but nothing was happening. Through the glass door he could see the blurry shape of his vial of holy water and bag of salt.

He let out a frustrated laugh. Bunch of good that did him. "You little bitch!" he yelled out. "I'm gonna fry you!"

With the palm of his hand he hit the door once more, but it didn't even shudder at his force. The water was way beyond scalding now. His back and feet were on fire and now sweat was mixing with the water running down his body. With no other choice, Dean bent down and picked up the discarded wash rag. He wrapped the small rag around his fist. This was gonna hurt, and the rag was not going to offer much protection, but he didn't have any other option. He could feel himself getting weak from the heat and humidity. And this was another way he wasn't about to die. This would be worse than dying in the spa.

With a yell of frustration he threw his weight behind the punch and sent his fist through the glass door. The pain was instant and sharp. He could feel glass digging into his knuckles and then along his forearm as his arm went through. The door was thick and he wouldn't be surprised later to find he had broken a few bones in his hand. But now he had a start.

The first punch had caused a large section of the glass to shatter but he had to work at it a little longer to get a big enough hole to fit through. It still wasn't quite big enough as jagged pieces of glass caught his shoulders, arms, and sides. As carefully as he could he stepped through the glass on the floor. Without wasting time he grabbed his bag of salt.

"Come on you little bitch! Show yourself!"

That creepy giggle once again preceded the girl. Then she flickered into sight, just inside the closed door. Without hesitation Dean doused her with an entire handful of salt. She hissed in shock as she disappeared.

"I hope that hurt like hell!" Dean yelled.

The water behind him immediately shut off leaving the bathroom in an eerie silence. But satisfied that she wouldn't be showing up again at least for a little while Dean let himself relax. He grabbed a towel, wrapping it around himself and headed out of the bathroom. He'd worry about the mess later.

He made his way to the bedroom he was using and let himself fall backwards to the bed. He knew he was probably staining the quilt with blood, but he couldn't care less. He was too tired. He would buy them a new one after they were done. Right now all he wanted to do was relax. His skin was on fire and the heat had really depleted him. He just needed to close his eyes for a minute.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As soon as Sam was back in the Impala after talking to Bobby, he tried Dean's cell again. And as it had been fro the last hour, it went straight to voice mail. Sam was sure something was wrong now. Without regard to what his brother would say, he floored the Impala and went squealing out of his parking spot, leaving tire marks behind. It would only take him about ten minutes to get back to the house, but that was ten more minutes too long. His mind wasn't even on the information he had gathered from his friend. Once he saw that his brother was okay, he could decide what to do with that. Right now, he just had to ease his mind. The closer he got to the house the more worried he became. For some reason the feeling of water and heat rushed over him. It was intense and just came out of nowhere and left him feeling even more confused and panicked.

When the gravel driveway came into view Sam turned and pressed the gas down as far as it could go, throwing dirt and rocks up behind him. He slammed on the brakes and cut the ignition. Barely remembering to take the keys with him as he ran to the house.

But when he reached the door, no matter how worried he was, his father's training and his hunter's instincts took over. If something was wrong, rushing in would do no good. So instead, he forced himself to stop and take a breath, opening the door slowly. The house was quiet. He put his hand in his pocket and kept a grip on the small vial of salt he always carried.

"Dean!" He called out, not too loudly.

Everything looked normal. As he looked around the house he found Dean's cell phone on the kitchen counter.

"Hey Dean, you around?" He called again.

Cautiously, he began to make his way toward the back of the house where the bedrooms were. It was still way too quiet. Although he was worried, and somehow just knew something was wrong, Sam was glad that he wasn't sensing the presence of the ghost right now. Even the constant humming he was feeling earlier wasn't there.

He passed the room he had been using and made his way to the next one. He stepped into the doorway and froze. His breath caught in his throat and his heart definitely skipped a beat.

"No." he managed to whisper.

There, on the bed, was Dean. Laying on his back, his head turned to the side, eyes closed. A towel was wrapped around his waist. He could almost look like he was just sleeping if it wasn't for the blood. The blood that had run down his shoulders and arms. The blood that smeared over is left side. And his left hand, wrapped in a bloody rag. And on top of all of that, parts of him looked like he had a really bad sunburn.

Breaking out of his trance, Sam pushed himself forward. He bent over his brother grabbing his chin and turning his head to face him.

"Dean!"

Instantly Dean's eyes sprang open wide. His instincts kicked in and he pulled away from Sam ready to throw a punch.

"No! It's me!" Sam yelled.

Dean released a breath and slumped back down. "Damn it Sammy, you trying to get hurt?"

"What the hell happened to you?" Sam asked, his eyes wide at the amount of blood covering his brother.

Dean let out a bitter laugh. "Let's just say I now understand what a Lobster must go through. And dude, I'm never eating it again."

Sam just stood in shock. Of course his brother had to give a cryptic answer. What else did he expect?

"Chill out Sam. I'm fine." Dean said, forcing himself to sit up.

"You're covered in blood and were passed out. I don't think that qualifies as fine Dean."

"I wasn't passed out. I fell asleep. My last encounter with Princess was kind of draining."Dean said.

"Whatever. I'm gonna get the first aid kit and then you can explain." Sam said. He quickly ran to his room to dig the kit out of the duffel. He returned to find Dean inspecting his hand.

"Is it broken?" Sam asked as he kneeled in front of Dean.

Dean sighed. "Maybe some of the small bones. But my fingers still work. Surprisingly."

Sam shook his head as he started cleaning up his brother. "Geez man. You're like a kid. I can't leave you alone for even a little while without you getting into trouble." Dean didn't reply. Sam looked up. "You okay?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "I'm fine Sam. Anything need stitches?"

"I don't think so. Most of these cuts are pretty shallow. I think the butterfly bandages should do. Now will you please tell me what the hell happened?"

Almost twenty minutes later Sam was finally satisfied that he had done all he could for Dean. He had sat quietly and listened to Dean's story. It was almost funny if it hadn't been so not funny. This ghost was sure creative, he had to give her that.

"So, how did your day go dear?" Dean asked Sam, giving him a hint of a smile. Anything to lighten the mood.

"Well, I have a lead for us to follow. Finally."

Dean's eyebrows raised. "About time."

"Don't get too excited. I didn't say it was a big lead. It's pretty thin actually. But it's all I could get."

"Anything is better than nothing Sam. And if anyone can turn nothing to something, it'd be you." He stood up and was about to remove his towel to get dressed then stopped. He cleared his throat giving a pointed look to Sam. "Think I could get a little privacy here Sammy?"

Sam rolled his eyes and laughed. "Not a problem man. _Believe _me, I don't wanna see."

He kept laughing as he walked out the door.

A half hour later they had walked a mile down the road and were approaching a modest house set in the middle of grape vineyards.

"We should have drove." Dean complained for the tenth time.

"Give me a break Dean. It wasn't that far." Sam said as he rang the doorbell.

"Yeah, well next time we'll fry your feet and then make you walk. See what you say then."

Sam sighed. "Would you please shut up." He rang the door bell again.

"Looks like no ones home." Dean said peering through the front window.

Sam grabbed his jacket and pulled him back. "Don't do that! She might see you and we need to talk to her Dean. Not get arrested for being a peeping tom."

"Whatever. You said she _might_, and I express the word might, have information. Why am I even here? I should be resting." Dean really didn't care to talk to the old woman who lived here. Sam was better with old people than he was.

"Because I can't leave you alone. So would you please just shut the..." Sam was cut short as the door opened. "Ah, hi Mrs. Clarkson. My name is Sam and this Dean. May we talk to you for a minute?"

The old woman looked at Sam and frowned. Then, in a very loud voice, said "What! Speak up boy I can't hear a word you're sayin'!"

Dean couldn't stop the laugh that escaped him and Sam gave him an evil glare in return.

-TBC-

A/N: So there's another chapter for you! Hope you liked it and once again I appreciate all of your patience in between updates. I'd love to know what you thought of this one!

Till next time :)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I wrote this after being awake for 28 hours straight. So I apologize in advanced for the many errors I'm sure you are going to find. Please don't be too harsh on me. I don't have a beta, and I was just too tired to go over it more than once. And I didn't want to make you wait any longer, so I decided to go with it!

Chapter 5:

After showing the boys inside to the living room Mrs. Clarkson had excused herself to put in her hearing aids. When she returned to the living room she was carrying a platter with a pitcher of lemonade and glasses. Taking a seat across from Dean and Sam the silver haired lady gave them an accusatory glare.

"So what is it you said you boys do for a living?" She asked.

Sam fidgeted under the woman's distrusting glare. Dean however, was finding it very amusing. It was quite obvious right away that this was one woman who wouldn't have the wool pulled over her eyes.

"Historians, ma'am." Sam said. "The family that moved in next door are friends of ours. They wanted us to do a history of the land they purchased and the area. Something to pass down to their kids, and so forth. Kind of a legacy."

Mrs. Clarkson snorted and her eyes gazed back and forth between the brothers. Then she laughed. "Boy, I may be eighty one years old, but I ain't stupid. You say you're friends of the Davis' huh?"

"Yes Mrs. Clarkson." Sam replied.

"Well then, help yourself to some lemonade and tell me what you really want." She said gesturing to the pitcher on the coffee table.

Dean and Sam were actually both a little stunned. It was obvious she didn't trust them, but here she was offering them refreshments.

As if reading their minds, Mrs. Clarkson said, "Just because I don't believe you two are what you say you are don't mean I've lost my manners. I was raised right, and that means not being rude to your neighbors. So tell me boys, what is it you need from me."

"Well we sure as hell aren't historians." Dean blurted out. He couldn't help it. He found the situation funny, and was a little relieved. It wasn't often they interviewed someone who wanted it straight to the point. She was definitely his kind of girl.

"Dean." Sam hissed. He turned to Mrs. Clarkson. "Sorry about that."

The old lady laughed. "No need boy. I like a man who speaks his mind." She waved her hands at them. "Continue."

Sam sighed. "Well, my brother and I really are looking into the history of the house and land for the Davis family. Bobby told us that you've lived here you're entire life."

Mrs. Clarkson nodded. "That's right. Course, this house has been rebuilt since I was a child, but my family has owned this land since nineteen thirteen. I've lived here since I was born."

"So then you would be able to tell us all about the different families that have lived on the land next door."

Mrs. Clarkson smiled. "Yes, that I would. But why do I have a feeling you want to ask about one specific family?"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Oh come now child. Like I said, old not stupid. This wouldn't be the first time someone has come around asking questions about that land. Or about the little girl that maybe someone has seen. Am I right?"

Sam cleared his throat, giving a quick glance to Dean who just shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah. You'd be right Mrs. Clarkson. So...ummm...you know this little girl?"

Mrs. Clarkson smiled. "Why don't you pour yourselves some lemonade and I'll tell you the story I've told others before. Before I start, is this the reason the Davis family high tailed it outta there and haven't been back in a couple of days?"

"Yeah." Dean answered, helping himself to the lemonade.

"Were any of the children hurt?" Mrs. Clarkson asked, concern lacing her voice.

"Not badly. But they were pretty shaken up." Sam said. He hesitated then asked, "So, you don't seem surprised or bothered talking about this...subject?"

"Child, when you've lived eighty one years you learn to accept that some things just are. Even if you can't explain them. Now, that little girl just is. Her name was Karen. And I knew her."

Sam reached out and poured himself a glass of lemonade also, settling back into the couch to listen to the story.

"Karen was a very pretty girl. Her family was well to do. But also very troubled."

"How so?" Sam asked.

"Let me start at the beginning. Karen was the third child. Her family purchased the land and built a house there shortly before she was born. It didn't take long and they had a thriving ranch and crops. But not long after Karen was born, there was a horrible fire in the one of the children's bedroom late one night. They almost didn't get all of the children out in time. That poor family lost everything. Including their sweet mother. It was so tragic."

Mrs. Clarkson paused and Sam took the chance to ask. Almost hesitantly, "how old...I mean... how old was Karen when the fire happened."

"Oh, I believe my mother said she was around six months."

Sam immediately paled, and Dean sat up straight his body language suddenly tense.

"What happened? How did the fire start?" Dean asked.

"Oh I don't know. It was so long ago and I was just a toddler myself. But a couple of years after that, Thomas, Karen's father, remarried and built another house. They eventually had more children, ending up with seven in all. Everything was perfect for a while. But as Karen got older, things changed."

"How so?" Sam asked, absently chewing at his finger nails.

Mrs. Clarkson sighed. "Karen was...well she was a special child. I guess. Nowadays, you might call her other things. But Karen was very different. She was quiet and withdrawn most of the time. She suffered from very bad headaches. Sometimes she would just sit out back in the lawn and stare into the sky for hours. When she was around ten years old she took to talking to people who weren't there. Of course her parents just assumed it was an imaginary friend. But Karen was very insistent that she was talking to different people. And there was always a man she would speak about. She said he had funny eyes and came to her at night. She also had a very strong intuition. Pretty much knowing before hand when things were to happen. She would say things and they would come true. It was actually very disturbing."

"Like psychic?" Sam asked.

Mrs. Clarkson nodded. "Maybe. I guess the new age people would say that. I really wouldn't know. You see, in those days, that type of open mindedness didn't exist child. A girl like her, acting the way she did, either ended up being called evil or possessed by the devil himself. Or in an asylum tied to a bed. Her family did their best to hide it or ignore it. Asylums in those days didn't help people. In my opinion they just made them crazier. But as Karen got older, she became different. Not just the strange things she did. She became mean."

The old woman paused, taking a sip of her drink. She shook her head, lost in a memory. "I remember my Momma used to say that girl was a bad seed. I've never known a child who could be so cold and cruel."

"What did she do?" Sam asked.

"She was a very curious child. About life and death. It didn't bother her one bit to watch something die. I remember clearly one time coming up on her at the old pond that used to be out back. She had just drowned a kitten. Just to see what it looked like when it died. She was very cruel to animals. She would torture something just to watch. She found death very interesting."

Sam and Dean both looked at each other, faces in an expression of shock. "And when did she move on to people?" Dean asked, surprising Sam.

Mrs. Clarkson smiled. "You are a smart boy. I'd say she was around twelve. One day her step mother went upstairs to find Karen holding her two year old sister under water in the bath tub like it was no big deal. Unfortunately, that poor little girl died. Their mother just didn't get there in time. But instead of telling anyone what happened, it was passed off as an accident. It was devastating."

Mrs. Clarkson smiled. "Look boys. I think you get my point. There was something wrong with that child and everyone at the time swore it started after her Momma died in that fire. I don't know if she was mentally sick, or if she was just plain evil. But eventually her family couldn't take it anymore. They took to basically locking her into the attic. They had to keep her away from her siblings and others for their own safety. They didn't want to commit her so they thought that was best. Now, it may have been wrong, but like I said, times were different back then."

"What eventually happened to her?" Sam asked.

"That's where this story is even more tragic. A couple of months before my sixteenth birthday I remember being awoken in the middle of the night by shouts outside. When I looked out my window the entire house next door was in flames." Mrs. Clarkson shook her head sadly. "The entire family was lost. The house and all the people, just burned to the ground. We were just too far out for any help to get there fast enough."

They sat in silence for a moment. Sam and Dean both lost in thoughts. This was more than they had bargained for. Sam was so upset by the conclusion he had come to that he was feeling physically ill. He clenched his jaw shut, forcing himself to breathe slowly.

"So, Mrs. Clarkson. Why exactly did you know that's the story we were looking for? And why couldn't we find any of this in the public records?" Dean asked.

"Oh, well, over the years there have been a few people here and there who have sworn they saw a little girl when no one should be around. There were a few instances many years ago when a family was trying to build a home there that a few accidents happened after she was seen. But it's been quiet for a while now. As for why you couldn't find any of this. You must remember what I said. Small town, different times. This was not something the family would have talked about. They didn't want to see their child in an asylum. Or worse."

Sam had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't heard any of the last bit of conversation. And he jumped slightly as he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Sammy? Hellooooo!" Dean said, standing in front of him.

Sam looked up. "Huh?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "I was just saying good bye to Mrs. Clarkson here and thanking her for her time. It's time to go Sam." Dean's tone was light but Sam could see the storm brewing in his eyes. He figured his brother had come to the same conclusion he had. But he at least wasn't making a scene in front of the old woman.

Sam quickly stood. "Yeah, of course. Thank you Mrs. Clarkson, you've been a big help."

"Anytime boys. I hope you find what you are looking for." The woman said as she saw them to the door.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

The walk back to the house was incredibly tense and quiet. Not that Dean was being quiet on purpose. But every attempt at any sort of talk had been rebuffed by his brother. Sam hadn't even raised his head to look in Dean's direction. He walked, head down, with his hands stuffed in his pockets. Dean finally decided to just give up.

It wasn't that Dean was feeling all that talkative himself actually. Truth be told he felt like crap. His skin was still burning, the cuts on his body stung, and his hand throbbed rhythmically. But he didn't want Sam to sink down into himself like he had the habit of doing. The day certainly hadn't turned out to be what they expected. Everything was hitting too close to home. And Dean was sure that Sam's mind was going a mile a minute.

By the time they reached the house Dean couldn't take it anymore. As he closed the door behind him he decided it was time to bring Sam back to the real world.

"Sam. You think you might have something to say anytime today?"

Sam spun around to look at his brother and Dean could just see the shadows in his eyes.

"What am I supposed to say Dean? I mean, I'm sure you've come to the same conclusion I have." Sam said.

"Kinda hard not to Sammy. But that doesn't mean you need to get all freaked out over it."

Sam's eyebrows raised. "Why the hell wouldn't I be freaked? Come on Dean, it's obvious this was the work of the yellow eyed demon! This girl was like me!"

Dean put his hand up to stop Sam. "Whoa. Wait a minute Sam. The demon might have wanted her like he wanted you, but she wasn't _like_ you. Two different scenarios man."

"Whatever." Sam muttered. He couldn't say what he really felt to Dean. His brother wouldn't want to hear it.

"What the hell Sam! You are _not_ like this kid. Who by the way is already dead. And so is the demon! So what's the problem? We know who she is now, we just have to find what's keeping her here and we'll get rid of her. There's nothing to worry about." Dean paused and then spoke a little softer, "The demon is gone Sam. Working this case isn't going to cause him to come looking for you. Not anymore."

Sam just nodded his head and turned around. That wasn't what he was afraid of.

Dean tried again. "Come on Sam. I know what you're thinking but..."

Sam spun back around, angry this time. "No! You don't know what I'm thinking! So just drop it Dean!"

"Then tell me!" Dean yelled back, desperate to find out what was bothering Sam so badly.

Sam sighed and shook his head. "Not right now Dean. Let's just get this stupid job done with."

Dean was at a loss. His little brother looked so haunted, so forlorn. He could never stand to see Sam in pain. But Dean wasn't the type of person who could do the sensitive thing very well. He really did want Sam to talk to him, but as usual, he was an ass about how he went about it. And it always resulted in them arguing.

"Damn it Sam! You want to keep secrets from me again, then fine. We'll just finish the damn job. But I'm telling you, you better get your head outta your ass for a while then. I don't need to be worried about you not being on top of things right now."

Sam gave Dean a disgusted look. "When have I ever _not_ done the job right Dean? Huh? When!"

"That's not what I mean Sam. I'm sorry." Dean conceded. He could see his brother was getting worked up. "I just don't want something to happen to you because you're distracted." He admitted.

Sam hesitated and hung his head. "Look man. I'm sorry. It just freaks me out is all. Okay?"

"Yeah." Dean said. He still wasn't convinced. And he knew that there was something else bothering his brother, but he could hold off on beating him up for a while. "I'm sorry too."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Want to play hide and seek?_

Dean bolted out of bed reaching for the salt he had placed on the night stand. Glancing at the clock quickly he saw that it was just after two in the morning.

"Where are you?" He asked the darkness.

There was a giggle and then, _I want to play, why won't you play with me?_

"Why don't you show yourself you little brat."

_I like your brother_

Dean froze. "Stay away from him."

The girl giggled again. _He knows the man with the yellow eyes too, he's just like me_

"He's nothing like you. Come on you little bitch, show yourself." Dean demanded.

Dean heard a thump from behind and turned just in time to see a baseball bat coming at him. As he dropped he thought he had moved out of the way in time. That was until he felt the massive pain explode in the back of his head. He tried to call out for Sam then everything went black.

In the room next door Sam awoke to the sound of a loud thud. Instantly he was out of the bed. "Dean!" He called out running to the door. But when he reached the door it wouldn't open.

"No!" He screamed, banging on it. "Come on, don't do this."

_He can't answer you right now_

Sam spun around to find Karen standing behind him. "What have you done with him?"

Karen smiled. _We're playing hide and seek. Do you want to play?_

"Where is he!" Sam demanded. He was sick of playing games with this spirit. If it wasn't for his fear for his brother he would have already blasted her with rock salt.

_He's in the basement. But don't tell him I told you where to look! _ With a laugh Karen then disappeared.

Sam turned back to the door when he heard a click and it swung open. Without hesitation he took off heading for the basement. When he reached the basement door at the back of the kitchen he threw it open. He began down the stairs reaching out blindly for a light switch.

"Dean?" He called out softly.

Suddenly Sam was thinking that this wasn't such a good idea. He was so worried that he took the ghosts word for it that Dean was down here. But this was starting to feel more like a trap.

"Ah shit." He cursed and turned to go back up the stairs.

Before he could though he felt a force behind him and suddenly he was falling. With a loud groan and thud he landed at the bottom of the stairs, completely disoriented.

_He isn't here silly_ Karen said and giggled.

Sam gazed up at the ghost. He was sure he was just moments from passing out.

_You're just like me, and I want to be your friend_. _Now we can play._

That was the last thing Sam heard before his world went dark.

-TBC-

Please let me know what you thought:)

And thank you to everyone who has read and keeps following; and thanks for all of those wonderful reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

_Sam followed the sound of the crying baby. He walked through the moon lit house, heading up the old wooden stairs. Everything around him looked hazy, like he was seeing it through watery eyes. But it was obvious wherever he was, it was old. The walls were covered in wallpaper and what little decor he saw was definitely now out dated. As he made his way up the cries became louder, more urgent._

_At the top he turned down the hallway and followed the sound. At the door to the child's room, Sam slowly opened it. The child's cries even louder now, no other sound getting through. When he stepped into the room, the moon shone through the curtainless window, letting silver streaks of light through. The streaks landing directly onto the crib. As Sam stepped in the sight before him caused him to freeze._

_Yellow eyes glowed brightly in the darkness. It was smiling and leaning over the baby's crib, blood dripping from it's arm, falling directly onto the crying child. Sam gasped, but quickly shut his mouth with an audible click. However, the demon paid him no attention. Almost as if it didn't even know Sam was there. Then suddenly a shriek came from behind Sam. He spun to see a woman, dressed in a nightgown, standing with a horrified look on her face._

"_What are you doing here!" She shouted._

_Sam wanted to reach out, to tell her to be quiet, to keep her safe, but instinct told him to not bother. This wasn't real. It couldn't be. It was like living a repeat performance, but it wasn't real. As he watched with wide eyes, Sam saw the woman get thrown backwards into the wall. And in seconds she was sliding up off the ground. In less than in a minute she was on the ceiling, the entire time calling out to the demon, begging him to stop._

_Sam's hands clenched into fists at his sides. He knew he could not stop it. It wasn't really happening. But that didn't stop the fury raising within him. He turned to where the demon, using a different face than the last time Sam had seen him, was leaning over the crib smiling. The demon bent down and whispered something to the child. And then the room exploded into flames..._

"Wake up...open...eyes...dammit...Sammy...if you don't...gonna kick your..."

Sam sucked in a deep breath and his eyes shot open. The light was still dim, but it was obvious he wasn't in the same place as before. In fact, from the feeling of softness under his back he was sure he was no longer in the basement.

"You awake now?" Dean asked, his face looming over Sam's.

Sam blinked. "Yeah. I'm awake."

"Good, now my yelling at you won't be pointless." Dean said, leaning back into the chair he was sitting in.

Sam squirmed a little and then pushed up to his elbows. He was laying in the bed he was using, his brother in a chair next to it. As he sat up his balance swayed a little and he noticed a dull throb in the back of his head. He reached a hand up and felt a small lump on the back of his head. He winced.

"I don't think there's too much damage." Dean said.

Sam looked over, and that's when he noticed his brother was holding an ice pack to his own head. And he also noticed the red tinge to the back of Dean's t-shirt.

"Crap Dean. Are you okay?" Sam asked turning to get off the bed.

Dean held a hand up. "Just chill Sam. I'm fine. You've been out longer than me."

Sam's brow crinkled. He didn't quite believe his brother was fine. But with Dean, you always had to take the long way around. "What happened?"

Dean snorted. "Another late night visit from your playmate Sam. Little bitch hit me with a baseball bat." Dean paused and then looked at Sam curiously. "I'm getting the feeling she doesn't like me so much."

Sam couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah. But you always find a way to get on the bad side of things Dean."

Dean leaned forward. "So, what do you remember happening? I mean, you've got a nasty lump there dude, but you shouldn't have been out so long. I'm the ones who's bleeding."

Sam's brows furrowed. Everything was kind of fuzzy but he told Dean everything he could remember up until he passed out. He then hesitated, unsure if he should share the dream too.

"Out with it." Dean's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"What?" Sam asked. Damn, his brother was like a freaking human lie detector. Instead of answering, Dean only gave him that look. The one their father used to wear. The one that said, you give me any more crap and I'll take you over my knee.

"I uh...I had this dream." Sam started.

"Vision dream?" Dean asked.

Sam shook his head. "No, yes, ah hell I don't know. It was almost like..." Sam trailed off, realization dawning on him.

Dean stayed silent, letting Sam work through whatever it was he was trying to figure out. His own head was throbbing so bad he felt like it was about to explode, but before he could do anything about it he had to figure what was going on with his brother and this spirit. There was some kind of attraction there. And not the kind Dean would love to tease Sam about. But some other kind of connection. This kid felt like Sam was some kind of kindred spirit. And Dean did not like it.

"What conclusion has that huge brain of your come to Sammy?" Dean finally asked.

Sam turned his head to look at Dean. "The dream. It was like, she was showing me what happened to her. Somehow she knows it happened to me to. It was like we connected somehow."

Dean didn't like how Sam admitted that they connected. "Yeah. So what'd she show you?"

Sam hesitated. This was a sore subject for both of them still, even with the demon dead now. But his brother deserved the truth. "She showed me the night it came for her." he said quietly.

Both boys sat quietly for a long time. Each contemplating the situation. What was supposed to be a simple house cleaning had brought up so many emotions and feelings that both had tried desperately over the last month to bury and put behind them.

After almost twenty minutes Dean broke the silence. "Yeah well, doesn't matter. None of that means anything anymore. I don't like that this thing thinks it has some kind of bond with you. So let's just get rid of it and move on."

"Her." Sam almost whispered.

"What?" Dean asked.

"She was a little girl Dean. Not an it. She can't help what happened to her. Anymore than I could. We may not like it, but she was like me."

"_She_ is dead Sam. Whatever happened in the past is just that. The past. And for the last time she is nothing like you."

"But even you think she feels connected to me somehow." Sam argued.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah, so what?"

Sam bit the inside of his cheek hesitant to voice his next thought. "Well, maybe...I mean since she isn't as hell bent on hurting me as she is you...maybe I could help her."

Dean sat up straight. "Excuse me? Help her what Sam?"

Sam sat and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He put a hand up to stop Dean from talking. "Look, just hear me out. Maybe we don't have to salt and burn her. I mean, not like we usually do. Maybe with this connection we have...I don't know maybe I can like physically reach her. Convince her to move on."

Dean gave Sam a 'what the hell look'. "Maybe you hit your head harder than I thought."

"Come on Dean. You know it's possible. We did it with that girl in Tahoe!"

"Yeah, but she wasn't a killer Sam! This girl is an angry spirit. One who has killed people. One who killed when she was _alive_ Sam!"

"Yeah but we don't know why. Maybe that was all the demon's influence. Like the other kids like me. Like Ava. Maybe she couldn't control it. Why would it be such a bad thing to help a spirit move on peacefully?"

"You know what?" Dean said rising from the chair and throwing his ice pack to the floor. "I don't care. I'm gonna find what's keeping her here and burn it. This thing is evil Sam weather you want to see that or not. And she has a fixation with you. I'm not going to let you open yourself up to her with some kind of seance and have something happen. End of discussion."

"End of discussion?" Sam repeated. "What, are you channeling Dad now, giving orders?" As soon as the words left his mouth Sam froze, his eyes wide.

"You know what Sam. Grow up." Dean turned and stormed out of the room.

Sam was off the bed right behind him. "Dean? Dean, where are you going?"

"Back to bed." Was his brother's reply. And before Sam could stop him Dean had slammed his bedroom door and locked it.

Sam leaned against the door. "I didn't mean it Dean. I'm sorry." There was no response. "At least let me look at your head. Come on man." After standing there for several minutes with no reply Sam gave up and went back to his own room.

He laid back down on the bed staring up at the ceiling. Man, sometimes his mouth and brain just weren't connected. How could he have said something like that? He hadn't meant to hurt his brother. He was wrong to say that and he would happily and readily admit it.

But, he wasn't wrong about the other stuff. Like it or not he and Karen were alike. And maybe with his abilities he could reach out to her. Maybe if he could link to her somehow, he could find out why she turned out the way she did. If it was just her, or if the demon really did hold some type of influence over her behavior. Maybe it would help figure out what he was going to become.

He also really did feel that it would be nice to help her move on peacefully. He understood Dean was scared for him to try. Hell, he was scared. His abilities had always scared him. Never having control over them, not knowing where they came from or what they would turn into. But ever since they had got to this house Sam's abilities had seem to go up a notch. And if that had something to do with Karen he needed to know. He needed to know once and for all if he _really_ was like her. Sam nodded to himself, decision made. He had to try it. Dean could be angry all he wanted.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After thirty minutes of searching the living room Dean gave up and moved on to the den. He was leaving no stone unturned so to speak. He was searching every nook and cranny of the house, along with the EMF. He was determined that today he would find what was keeping the spirit here and destroy it. They had been in the house too long, it was time to finish the job and move on. Before his kid brother decided to go and do something stupid.

Dean laughed to himself at that thought. Dean himself had always been the cowboy in the finally. Leaping before looking and all that. The one to take things head on, worrying about the consequences later. Sam was always the level headed one. But ever since he had picked up Sam from Stanford, his brother had surprised him. Of course, the old level headed, let's talk this out, Sam was still there. But every once in a while the Winchester came out in his brother. And even Sam's level headedness was no match for Winchester blood. So it wouldn't surprise Dean if his brother tried to do something behind his back. In fact, he was counting on it.

"What are you doing?" Sam's voice interrupted.

"I told you last night. I'm gonna find what's holding the spirit here and get rid of it." Dean said, not looking up from the cabinet he was looking through.

"And how exactly do you know what you're looking for?" Sam asked, his voice taking that contrite tone he could get sometimes.

"I don't. That's why I was thinking you should go pay another visit to your friend. Try harder to job his memory. There has to be something here."

Sam snorted. _You aren't getting rid of me that easily_, he thought. "Yeah, or I could just call him." Sam said aloud.

"Nah. Probably better in person. You know, use your freaky puppy eyes mojo on him. Seems to work with everyone else." Dean said, still not making eye contact.

"Any particular reason you want me to leave?" Sam asked, not able to hide the amusement in his voice.

Dean sighed. "You know what, do what you want Sam. You always do. But if you're gonna stay, then be useful and start looking too."

Sam ignored the first part of Dean's comment. "Kind of a waste of time to look for something when you don't know what you're looking for. I'll call Bobby and then I'll do some more research."

"Yeah, whatever." Dean mumbled. As much as he had wanted Sam out of the house, at least he knew Sam wouldn't be pulling any stunts if he was hunched over his stupid laptop.

"I'll be in the kitchen." Sam said.

"And I'm moving upstairs." Dean said, brushing past his brother.

Sam shook his head. It may be said that little brother's are a pain in the ass, but it should also be said that big brothers are a _bigger_ pain in the ass.

Sam watched Dean go up the stairs. When he was satisfied that his brother wasn't going to come down any time soon he quickly grabbed the bag he had sitting on the end table and made his way to the basement. He didn't really like the fact of going back down there alone, but right now he couldn't risk Dean finding him too quickly.

Quickly and carefully he made his way down the stairs and into the basement. It was rather large and surprisingly pretty empty. There were only a few boxes stacked to one side. Sam made his way to the middle and then began pulling the candles out of the bag. He set four of them in a circle and lit them, then sat in the middle. Sitting with his legs crossed he took deep breaths, willing himself to relax and let his mind open. He put all other thoughts out of his mind and concentrated only on Karen.

"Karen? You around?" Sam called out. "I just want to talk to you. Just me and you. I won't hurt you."

Sam felt the shift in the room. The humming was growing, and the vibrations in the air rose. He could feel the air cooling around him.

"I just want to talk." He said.

_Do you want to be my friend?_ Karen asked.

Sam opened his eyes to find Karen sitting before him, on the outside of the candled circle.

"I want to help you." Sam said.

Karen smiled. _I knew you would be my friend. Cause you are like me._

"What do you mean I'm like you?" Sam asked.

_You know the man with the yellow eyes. You're special too. You were his favorite and so am I. You can do special things with your mind too._

Sam swallowed hard. Now that he was here, he wasn't quite sure how to proceed.

"Karen, what did the man say to you?"

_He said that I was gonna be special when I grew up. I was his favorite girl and I would be like a princess. He said I could have my own kingdom. He said that I'm powerful and can have anything I want. _Karen smiled at him. _I want you to stay with me._

Sam blinked. "What?"

_I want you to stay here with me. We could play together._

"Karen, I can't stay with you. You aren't supposed to be here. Do you understand that?"

_This is my house. And I have to stay here until the man comes back for me. He used to come and teach me things, neat tricks. But he hasn't been here in a long time._ _He was my friend and I miss him._

Sam took a deep breath. "Karen, the man with yellow eyes is gone. He's dead. He isn't coming back. He wasn't you're friend. He was evil Karen."

Karen gave Sam a dirty look and stood. _You're a liar! He was my friend! _

"No Karen. But I can be. I can help you. I can help you leave this place."

Karen regarded Sam for a moment, her head tilting to the side as if in thought.

_I don't want to leave. _She began to walk around the circle Sam had created. _I wanted you to be my friend. I showed you. I showed you that night so you would see we're the same._

"Karen, we aren't the same. You've done bad things. You've hurt people who didn't deserve it. It's time for you to move on. You don't have to be like this."

Karen stopped and stood directly in front of Sam.

_I was wrong about you. You're just like the rest of them. Everyone always tells me I'm bad. _

Sam sat still, not wanting to risk provoking her. It was weird to have this conversation with her. Talking to her like she was alive. And spirit or not, she was still a petulant child. A very disturbed one, but still a child.

"Karen, you aren't bad. But you do bad things. Do you understand that?" Sam asked.

_You do bad things too. I can see it. You pretend it isn't there, but I see it. _

Sam was taken back by the sudden change in her voice and how the childlike innocence had suddenly melted away.

_Even if you aren't lying and the yellow eyed man is gone, I'm still special. I'm going to be powerful and rule an army. And one day Sam, you will be there. You can't change the future or who you are. You're brother can't change the future. You are both damned._

Sam was stunned silent. His eyes were wide as he stared at the spirit of the child, or somehow seemed to no longer be a child. And as he watched, his fear rose as Karens eyes swirled with yellow flashes.

_I wanted to be friends. But you don't want to. Now you're going to be sorry._

With that Karen was gone. The air returned to normal and the humming and vibrations subsided. Sam swallowed and tried to repress the shiver that ran through his body. What the hell had just happened? His mind was whirling with new questions and doubts.

He hadn't planned on telling Dean about this. But he had to say something now. Quickly he put out the flames on the candles and hurried up the stairs. He came flying out the door only to screech to a halt.

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed. There in the hallway, leaning against the wall, looking as casual as ever stood his brother. His eyebrows arched and arms crossed against his chest.

"Working hard?" Dean asked, not being completely able to keep the anger from his voice.

"Uh...I..."Sam stammered.

"Save it Sam. What the hell do you think you were doing!" without giving his brother time to answer, Dean grabbed Sam by the arm and began to walk him to the kitchen. "Get your shit together. We're leaving."

That pulled Sam out of his daze. "What!"

"I said we're leaving!" Dean yelled.

"We can't leave Dean. I promised Bobby!"

"I didn't say we weren't finishing the job. But we aren't staying here anymore. Now get your shit together!" Dean yelled.

Sam was about to argue. But when he really took a good look at Dean's face he knew better than to push it right now. He also knew that his brother hadn't only been standing outside the basement door, but had heard what went on.

"Look Dean, I'm sorry...but I just thought..."

"I said save it Sam. Because you really don't want to hear what I have to say right now."

Sam bit his lip. He could see that his brother was just barely reigning in his temper. "Yeah." he croaked. "I'll get my bag."

Less than ten minutes later they were ready to leave. Dean barely let Sam get the passenger door of the car closed before he was pulling off, tires kicking up gravel from the driveway.

Sam sighed and turned his head, looking back at the house. He saw Karen standing in the upstairs window watching them leave.

-TBC-

So, yeah, I know, you all probably thought I'd given up on the story. Sorry!

But you know, the same old story, been busy busy busy. Then I kinda lost my writing mojo, blah blah blah.

So I have to give you all a HUGE thanks for being patient with me and I hope you continue to read. I promise I'm back on track now and the updates won't take as long.

And if you'd be so kind and leave a review I would really appreciate hearing from you!


	7. Chapter 7

1Chapter 7

Dean was pissed. Yeah, of course he was. But on the drive to find the nearest motel he kept his mouth shut. There were a thousand different things he could yell at his brother right now, but what would be the point? He had already expected Sam to pull something. And Sam probably already had a good idea of what he thought, so why waste the breath? Sam had already completed the deed, so now he just needed to find out exactly what happened.

The town only had two cheap motels to choose from and neither one looked all that appealing. Dean choose the least offensive one and booked a room. He returned to the car to find that his brother had already shouldered all of their gear and was waiting for him with his head down and a look on his face that just screamed someone kicked my puppy.

Dean rolled his eyes. _Great,_ he thought, _I made the kid feel even worse._ "Room ten." Dean said, motioning to the door to their right. Sam simply nodded and followed his brother's lead.

Dean watched as Sam put their stuff down and basically try to organize things, all the while not once making eye contact. Dean almost wanted to laugh. It was like being back with seven year old Sammy when he thought his big brother was mad and wouldn't want to play with him anymore. Dean only wished that mending fences was as easy now as it was when they were kids.

Dean sat down on the edge of the bed. "So you gonna tell me what you found out or are you going to sit there and mope all day?"

Sam's head shot up. He looked at Dean for a minute and then snorted, "Yeah, like you don't already know."

"And that's supposed to mean what exactly?" Dean asked.

"You were right outside the door Dean. I'm not stupid. I'm sure you heard everything." _I only wish you hadn't_ Sam thought to himself.

"Well, you may not be stupid, well usually you're not," Dean said, "but you're wrong on this one." When Sam only gave him a questioning look Dean continued. "Look, yeah of course I wanted to know what was going on. I wanted to bust down the door and come barreling in guns blazing. But _I'm_ not stupid either Sam. I wasn't about to interrupt your little seance and piss it off."

Sam almost sagged back into the chair with relief. So Dean didn't hear anything. He didn't know what Karen had seen in him. Of course now Sam had no idea what he was going to say.

As if reading his mind, Dean said, "Doesn't mean you get to lie to me Sammy. I'm a human lie detector, don't forget it. I always know when you don't tell me the truth."

"Well, she won't leave willingly." Sam said.

Dean gave Sam a 'duh' look. "Yeah, so what did you two talk about? I mean, physically you seem fine, but I can tell your brain is going a mile a minute. What's up Sam?"

Sam stood and began to pace small steps, playing with the hem of his shirt. "Look Dean. It doesn't matter. You were right. We just need to get rid of her."

Dean put on a shocked expression. "Did I just hear you right? Did you just admit your older brother was right?" Dean smiled, trying to ease some of the tension out of the room. He could see Sam was truly upset and he didn't want his brother to snap.

Sam gave a slight smile. "Enjoy the moment dude, it doesn't happen often."

They sat in silence for a minute just regarding each other. Dean was trying really hard to figure out what to say that wouldn't be too much of a confrontation. He needed Sam to open up to him, not slam the door harder.

In a soothing voice, Dean finally asked, "Come on Sammy. What really happened? What's got you so upset?"

"Dean, I really don't want to talk about. And besides, you don't really want to hear it."

Okay, Dean didn't expect that. "Listen Sam. Man, I know this is like some kind of rare moment here, me wanting to talk. But I'm worried about you man. Things between us have been bad enough the last couple of weeks. We need to work this out. We don't need something else coming between us. I mean, I'd rather not spend my last..." Dean didn't finish the sentence when he saw Sam go pale.

"Your last year?" Sam asked. "See that's the problem. Hell that's the problem in a nut shell. Not the case, not our flow being off. Nothing. Your damn deal. That's the problem" Sam suddenly found himself angry and the words just flowing out of his mouth.

"You want to know what my problem is Dean? You! You and your stupid deal. You sold your soul for me and I can't deal with it!" Sam shouted.

"Sam..." Dean started.

"No!" Sam interrupted. "You want to know the problem, well that's it. I was dead Dean and I should have stayed dead! You've said it yourself! You shouldn't have done it Dean. You brought me back and things still aren't right."

Dean forced himself to remain calm. It was obvious his brother needed to let it out. Dean still didn't regret his decision.

"What do you mean things aren't right Sam?" Dean asked.

Sam hesitated then said, "Nothing, never mind."

Dean stood from the bed. "No way Sam. You can't open up that can of worms and then say nothing. You need to talk to me. You've got to quit letting whatever it is fester man."

When Sam looked back up at Dean there were tears in his eyes. "Dean...you brought me back from the dead. And before you say anything, yeah I get it. I truly get why you did it. But I'm scared.."

"Sam, man you'll be fine. I know you..."

"That's not what I'm talking about Dean. I'm not thinking about when you're gone cause I know it's not going to happen. I won't let it. But what if..."

When Sam didn't continue Dean encouraged, "What if what Sam?" His brother was really starting to make him nervous now.

"What if I'm even more wrong now?" Sam finally blurted out. "I mean, we know the demon picked me for a reason, did something to me. I was supposed to turn darkside man. And what if...what if you went and sold your soul for me and I still turn?"

Dean felt his heart plummet. "Oh Sam. That...that's not going to happen. Not even a possibility."

"But Dean, all of the other kids like me did! Hell, even this stupid ghost did when she was alive and even now that she's dead! What if you've brought me back and I'm even more wrong than before! I mean, look how I killed Jake!" Sam's tears were falling freely now. "I can't let you down Dean." He whispered.

"Sam." Dean said calmly, reaching out a putting his hand behind Sam's neck. "The demon is gone. He can't do anything to you ever again. Even if he was still around, I've never worried about you turning. You've never had a bad bone in your body and you never will. You were just never like all those others. You're a Winchester damn it. You're stronger than that. Every evil son of a bitch in hell could try to turn you and it would never work."

Dean took a deep breath, trying to hold back his emotions. He looked Sam directly in the eyes. "You are Sam Winchester, and you are the best person I've ever known. I did what I did because you deserved to live Sam." Dean had to stop for another breath. "I did it because I love you Sam and you could never do anything to let me down." Dean's voice started to become a little rough. "I will never regret what I did."

When Sam didn't say anything Dean gave his neck a little squeeze and backed off. "I really hoped you heard what I'm saying Sam. You need to get past this. What's done is done. You are _not_ evil and _never_ will be."

Sam swallowed hard. "I don't know what to say." He whispered.

"Say that you believe me. Say that this is what all these last few weeks worth of tension has been about and you are going to let it go. Say that you're going to stop letting it eat away at you." Dean said.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I hear you man. And I'm sorry about letting this get in the way."

"Don't apologize Sam..."

Sam put up his hand to stop his brother. "And fine. Yeah, I believe you. And I'll have more faith in myself. I'm not turning evil. But...if I believe that then you have to believe that I _am_ going to save you man."

Dean let out a sharp laugh. "That's my brother. Always demanding his own deals. You really would have been a good lawyer." When Sam just raised his eyebrows at him Dean said, "yeah yeah, I believe you too."

"Good." Sam said.

Dean clapped his hands together. "All right man. Now that we got that lifetime moment over with and put that shit behind us, can we get back to work? I think it's time to fry this little bitch." Dean said with a smirk.

Sam smiled. "Yeah, I second that opinion."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam walked over to the bed and looked down at his brother sleeping. He smiled at the look of peace Dean's face had. That was something that was always a rare moment. Unfortunately it was time to wake him up.

He knew Dean hadn't meant to fall asleep. His brother had sat down on the bed intending to help Sam come up with some kind of plan. However, Dean's body wasn't in agreement with that. It only took about five minutes for his brother to slump over. Sam of course was worried. His brother had been hit with a bat after all. But he figured Dean could sleep for at least a little while. After the last few days he definitely deserved it.

But now, Sam had a plan. And two hours were long enough to sleep with a concussion. Sam bent over and gently gave his brother a shake.

"Dean. Hey man, time to get up." he said gently.

Dean grunted and tried to move away. "Just a little longer." he mumbled.

Sam smiled. "Come on man, up and at 'em."

Dean opened his eyes and blinked a few times, trying to bring everything into focus. "What? What's going on Sam?"

"You fell asleep man. You remember what day it is?" Sam asked, wanting to make sure the concussion didn't do any damage.

"Tuesday." Dean muttered and pushed himself up. "I'm fine Sam." He rubbed a hand over his face. "Man, you shouldn't have let me fall asleep."

Sam shrugged and returned to sit at the table. "It's all right man. You needed it."

"I needed to be helping you so we can this job done with."

"Don't worry about it. I think I've come up with something that will work."

Dean stood and stretched his still aching body. Man, this kid had kicked his butt good. He was more than ready for a little pay back. "So, what's the plan geek boy?"

Sam rolled his eyes at the name but choose not to comment. "Well, since there's no bones to burn and we can't find what she's connected to, I figure we need to use a ritual to get her out."

Dean nodded. "And you found just the thing?"

"Well, I was thinking we could make some of those pouches. You know, the ones Missouri showed us how to make? We can put them in all the rooms and let it do it's thing. I know she's not a poltergeist, but it should still work."

"Sounds perfect to me. Good plan Sammy."

"Yeah. We need to make a run to a store and get the ingredients. Hopefully this town has a store with what we need." Sam was happy Dean was on the same page with this. He still had mixed feelings about his future, but he was happy to see that Dean still fully trusted him.

"Tell you what, you find out where we need to go and I'm going to hit the shower. We'll head out in about an hour."

"I'll get some food while I'm at it." Sam said.

Dean smiled. "See, I knew that big brain of yours was good for something." Dean laughed as he entered the bathroom and Sam flipped out his middle finger.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two hours later they pulled back up in front of the house. It was only a couple of hours before dark. Sam and Dean both had pockets filled with the pouches and were armed with salt and holy water.

"Amazing how things always look so peaceful and normal from the outside." Sam commented as they made their way to the front door.

"Isn't that how life is Sam? A fake front, hiding what's underneath." Dean said.

Sam looked at Dean stunned. What the hell was that supposed to mean? "That's a little deep Dean."

"Shut up." Dean said and opened the front door.

They were meant with the cool kiss of the air conditioning. But Sam felt that vibe again immediately. And this time, it was very strong.

"She already knows we're here." Sam said.

Dean gave him a weary look. "Your spidey sense really is in overdrive isn't it?"

"Stop calling it that." Sam hissed. "But yeah...it is. I can't help..." Sam stopped talking when they heard a squeak. Like a door opening. He turned to Dean to ask if he heard it, but when he saw his brother's face it was obvious he had.

"Came from that way." Dean said, pointing to the back of the house. "Look, we need to get these pouches in quick. You want down stairs and I'll take up?"

Sam gave him an almost comical look. "Split up? Are you insane Dean or did that baseball bat cause some damage?"

"What?" Dean asked.

"We are _not_ splitting up. Not even for a minute."

"Dude, it's a two story house. I'm not asking you to go a mile that way and me the other. We've got to get this stuff put around and I'm sure she isn't going to go quietly. The faster the better."

Sam got a stern look on his face. "No."

As they continued to bicker back and forth about what they should do, they didn't notice the knife floating in the air by an invisible hand until it was too late.

"Sam, this is not the time to argue. You know I'm right. So quit stalling and do your damn job!" Dean shouted.

Sam was just about to respond when he saw his brother's eyes widen and a split second later he stumbled backwards with a shout of pain.

"Dean!"

"Son of a bitch!" Dean yelled as he stumbled backward into the wall. "Didn't see that one coming."

Sam crouched in front of Dean, eyes wide with concern as he looked at the knife protruding from his brother's thigh. Luckily it wasn't a big knife. Sam had seen some of the knives in the kitchen before and this one was a twig compared to those. Still, it was big enough and it was sticking out of his brother.

"Sit down Dean." Sam said, giving a quick glance over his back to make sure nothing else was flying towards them.

Dean slid down the wall, carefully extending his leg out in front of him. "Man, that was not the greeting I was expecting."

Sam's mouth thinned to a tight line. "Quit playing this off Dean."

"Dude, it's not that bad. Coulda' been one of those bigger ones." Dean said, as if reading Sam's earlier thoughts.

"Yeah, well it's big enough." Sam said, eyeing the wound and the blood that was already staining Dean's jeans.

"Just yank it out. I'll tie something around my leg." Dean demanded.

Sam gave Dean a stern look. "Give me a minute Dean. I need to look at it before I go yanking it out. Make sure it didn't hit an artery or something."

Dean actually laughed. "Dude, it's in the middle of my thigh. I'm not gonna go spurting blood if you pull it out. But I will have trouble getting around if you don't."

"Fine." Sam hissed back. He put his hand around the hilt of the knife. "On the count of three. One..." Sam yanked out the knife.

"Ahhh!" Dean shouted, his hand instantly going to his wound. He looked at Sam who had now dropped the knife to the floor. "What the hell Sammy! That wasn't three."

Sam smirked, "Yeah, but you weren't expecting it then were you?" Sam reached over into the duffel and pulled out a bandana. It was Dean's last one, but it was all they had.

Dean shook his head. "I seriously thought you had learned your lesson about the three thing Sam."

Sam rolled his yes. "Oh please, not that again. Get over it Dean. It's done." Sam didn't have to use that much force to tie off the bandana, but he couldn't quite help the harsh final tug he gave the tie.

"Ow! Geez Sam, taking out your frustrations or what?"

"Shut up Dean. Think you can stand?" Sam asked standing up himself. He held a hand out to his brother.

Dean ignored it. Instead pushing himself up. "It's fine Sam." He tested the leg with a little weight. It was throbbing but it wasn't anything he couldn't deal with. "What do you say we go ahead and put the first pouch in here?"

"Yeah." Sam pulled one of the small pouches out of his pocket. "Where?"

"Anywhere Sam. Just do it." Dean said, his irritation level going up when the pain in his leg increased.

Sam nodded and reached into the duffel to pull out the hammer they brought along. He would make sure to fix the holes they created before they left. He was sure that when his friend called for help, he hadn't expected them to tear up the place.

He choose an empty patch of wall next to the couch. As soon as he swung the hammer to make the hole he heard his brother.

"Sam! Down!" Without hesitation Sam dove to the ground, just as a vase shattered against the wall where his head had just been.

Sam stood when he felt Dean come up behind him. "Thanks." he said.

"Hurry up." Dean said, taking a protective stance in front of him.

Sam nodded. "This is why I said we shouldn't split up." he muttered.

Just then Sam felt like a jolt of energy went through him. The humming vibe around him increased and the temperature in the room dropped at least fifteen degrees. He turned to Dean. "I think she's in the room."

The little girl's giggle filled the room. _I knew you'd be back to play_

-TBC-

So, don't you just hate authors like me. Take forever to update; I know! Don't you just hate when real life gets in the way?

Anyway, hope everyone is still with me and enjoyed this last chapter. I had to get all of my angst addiction out, so the next chapter will be all about the fight with the spirit. There should be only one maybe two chapters to go.

Thanks for reading! And please, let me know what you thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

"Doesn't she know how to say anything else?" Dean asked. "I mean, that whole play with me thing is getting old." Dean said as he placed himself more in front of his brother.

Sam could feel the tension in the room building to an even more intense level. It was actually starting to make his head hurt. His chest even felt tight, like it was getting hard to breathe. This little girl was a very powerful spirit.

"We've got to hurry Dean." Sam said, turning back driving the hammer into the wall.

"Which is why we should split up." Dean mumbled.

"I heard that." Sam said as he shoved the pouch into the wall. He was suddenly startled as his brother fired off a shot. He spun. "You see her?"

"No Sam, I was just making sure the gun worked. Of course I saw her!"

Sam really wanted to snap at Dean with some kind of smart ass comeback, however a sudden spike of pain flashed through his head. He gasped and closed his eyes, his hands going to his temples.

_Sam found himself standing in a large field. It might have been a hay or wheat field, he couldn't tell. It was night, the full moon above giving off just enough light to see around him. He suddenly heard a soft sniff and cry. He turned to his left and saw Karen standing, her back to him and her head bowed. At first he thought she was alone. Then he saw the figure that must have been kneeling before her rise._

"_You must do it Karen. It is who you are. Someday you will understand that you can't stop what you are inside. You can't fight your destiny forever. It will get easier over time."_

"_But I'm scared." Karen responded, her child's voice even smaller._

_Sam saw as the man before her stood tall, and watched in horror as his eyes turned yellow._

"_You will do as I say Karen. You are mine and someday you will accept that. Don't you want to be special? Don't you want me to make you my princess?"_

"_Yes." Karen said._

"_Then kill her Karen. And do it tonight."_

Sam came to, finding himself lying on the floor, Dean looming over him looking worried.

"You back with me?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Sam said, his hand coming up to rub his temple. "Damn, that hurt."

Dean helped Sam to sit up, bracing Sam against the wall. "You okay?"

Sam nodded, then instantly regretted it when it felt like his brain rattled in his skull. "Yeah. I'm good, just give me a minute." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He knew somehow that Karen had purposely shown him that. But what was the point of that vision? Was it the little girl reaching out or was it some kind of message? The demon had told Karen that she couldn't fight her destiny. Was Karen trying to tell him the same thing?

"Uh, Sam...I hate to rush you man, but wanna tell me what just happened?" Dean asked. He was trying real hard to keep calm. But watching his brother lying on the ground writhing in pain usually blew that plan out the window. And right now, he was real worried about what that spirit might be doing to Sam.

And not only that, but Dean could tell the situation was about to get ugly soon. He may not be psychic, but even he could now feel the vibes the house was giving off. It almost felt as if the spirit was gearing up for a big blow up. And he really didn't want to be sitting there caught off guard. They needed to hurry.

"Just another blast from the past." Sam said. He opened his eyes and looked at his brother. Dean's face was an open book of worry. "I'm okay. She was just showing me some more stuff with her and the demon."

Dean's jaw clenched. "Nothing useful I suppose?" Sam shook his head. "She's just trying to distract us Sammy. Don't let it get to you."

Sam nodded. "You're right." He pushed himself up. "Let's keep going."

Dean stood, wincing when he put weight on his injured leg. He looked down and saw that the bandana was now thoroughly soaked with blood. But he ignored it. They didn't have time to wait.

They moved on to the den next. And as soon as they entered the room they were attacked. Books began flying off the shelves, flying at them like bricks. All of the glass in the room began to shatter and the furniture was vibrating.

Ducking and dodging, they made their way to an empty wall. Dean turned his back to Sam, giving him cover. "Go for it."

Sam nodded and began to punch a hole into the wall. As good as his brother was though, he didn't stop everything from getting through. Sam muttered curses as books and other nick knacks from the room slammed into him. He could hear the same curses coming from his brother.

Sam quickly made a hole just big enough and shoved the pouch through. "Got it!"

Dean nodded. "Let's move."

Sam moved, Dean behind him. Just as they were halfway across the room they heard a large thump. They turned to see the very large oak desk lifting off the floor and then falling back down. Then it lifted completely up and was suddenly sailing towards them as if it weighed nothing. Sam felt a hard shove from behind that threw him forward, off balance. He fell to the ground, turning quickly to see the desk slam into his brother, throwing him backwards across the room.

Dean let out a sharp cry of pain and then hit the floor hard. The desk toppling over on him.

"Dean!" Sam cried out, shoving off the floor and moving to his brother, ignoring the whirlwind of objects flying around the room.

Dean was out cold on his back, his arms flung to the side, the desk resting on his stomach and covering the lower half of his body.

Sam bent down, tapping his brother's cheeks. "Dean. Come on man wake up." He flinched as something sharp clipped his shoulder, slicing through his clothes, but ignored it. "Dean! Wake up man!" But his brother did not respond.

Sam turned his attention to the desk. It was solid oak and must have weighed at least a hundred pounds, if not more. And it was crushing his brother. Sam got into a crouched position, placing his hands under the lid of the desk. With a shout, he pulled as hard as he could, but the desk didn't budge.

"No, no, no. Come on." Sam tried again, managing to lift it a few inches, but then it dropped back down. "Shit! Come on!"

Sam tried again, but didn't manage to lift it any higher than the last time. The desk was heavy, yeah, but under normal circumstances he would have been able to move it. Right now though, he could feel the force of something giving him more resistance. Karen was making sure it stayed on top of his brother.

"Please." Sam said. "Please Karen. Stop this. I know you don't really want to hurt us." He said aloud to the room. Hoping, begging, that the connection he had to the spirit would for once work in their favor.

_I was just playing_, was whispered into Sam's ear. So close he could feel to coldness of the spirit.

Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, everything calmed. The whirlwind was gone, everything in the room settled, and the vibrations eased.

Sam didn't want to waste a second before Karen changed her mind. He immediately turned back to his brother. Taking a deep breath, he gripped the desk once again.

"Ahhh" Sam grunted as he lifted. This time the desk went up and continued. With one last heave, he shoved the desk free of his brother.

Leaning back down he tried to rouse Dean again. "Dean. Wake up damn it."

Dean groaned, his head turning towards Sam's voice.

"That's it. Open your eyes." Sam encouraged.

"You get the number of the truck that hit me." Dean said, his eyes slowly opening. He didn't exactly recall why he was on the floor, but he definitely felt like something had run him over.

Sam smirked at Dean's comment. "How do you feel? Anything broken?" He asked as he ran his hands lightly over his brother's ribs.

Dean groaned at the touch. "Nothing broken, I think." He jerked when Sam found a sore spot. "Gonna have some good bruises though. What the hell hit me?"

Sam cast a worried glance at his brother. It wasn't a good sign that Dean didn't recall what happened. "An oak desk. A very heavy one I might add."

Satisfied that Dean didn't have any broken ribs, though there were probably a few cracked ones, Sam made his way to Dean's legs. He was concerned by the amount of blood that was still soaking the leg with the knife wound.

"A desk huh?" Dean pushed himself up to his elbows slowly. He felt a little dizzy and he definitely had a cracked rib somewhere. But he pushed through it and sat himself up. He then started swatting at Sam's hands that were feeling his legs.

"Quit feeling me up dude. I'm fine."

"Doubt that," Sam said, "But I don't feel any broken bones."

"You get the pouch in?" Dean asked, holding his hand out for his brother to help him up.

"Yeah."

"Time to move on then." Dean said, grunting when his brother pulled him up off the floor.

Dean swayed a little when he stood, his ribs and leg on fire. He immediately wanted to just sag back down to the floor. Instead he took a steading breath and pushed himself away from Sam's helping hands.

"I'm fine." He snapped at Sam who was giving him that worrying gaze again.

Sam put his hands up in concession, "Didn't say anything."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They made it through the next two rooms without incident. It was almost as if Karen was already gone, the house was so still and quiet. The weird feeling that they had both felt earlier was completely gone. Sam had even said that the humming that was driving him crazy had disappeared. They met no resistance when they placed the pouches in the family room or the downstairs bedroom. Yet, they still moved cautiously.

Sam, even though he knew the need to hurry, purposely moved slowly and kept close to his brother, within touching distance. Dean was wobbling on his feet. He had turned paler in just the last twenty minutes. Sam knew his brother was losing too much blood from the knife wound. It may not have been that large of a wound, but it had been steadily leaking blood. He was worried his brother was going to pass out.

"Stop it." Dean hissed as they made their way upstairs.

"Stop what?" Sam asked from behind him.

"Stop looking at me like I'm about to fall over. I'm fine."

"I'm not." Sam denied.

"Yeah, then why do I feel like you're trying to get a piggy back ride? Could you get a little closer man." Dean complained.

Sam shrugged. "Fine, topple down the stairs. See if I care. I'll take the lead then." Contrary to his words though, Sam stayed just where he was. Dean could just deal with.

Secretly, Dean was pretty grateful his brother was behind him right now. With the way his leg was threatening to buckle with each step, he felt a lot more secure knowing his brother was there to catch him. It even brought a smile to his face when Sam came at him with his smart ass comments instead of getting all mushy. Maybe he was starting to rub off on his brother. That made his smile bigger.

"What are you grinning at?" Sam asked.

"How the hell do you know I'm grinning?" Dean asked, looking back over his shoulder.

"I can feel that evil smirk even behind you Dean. Speaking of behind, think you could move it a little faster man?" Sam placed his hand gently on Dean's back, putting just a slight pressure there, not actually shoving. He was trying to stay tough, but he was really worried about his brother. He would have like to suggest that Dean just stop and let him finish. But he knew his brother would find that to be out of the question. So he figured it would be better if he kept his mouth shut and they hurried. The sooner they were done, the sooner Sam could get his brother off his feet.

"Keep your shorts on Sammy." Dean huffed out. He was never so grateful when he finally reached the upstairs hallway. He had only climbed a flight of stairs but felt as if he'd climbed Mount Everest. "Besides, thought you liked this place. Wasn't it you who said it would be great to stay here instead of some flea bag motel?"

"Yeah, well, can't say I expected all this to happen." Sam said. "Sorry."

Dean rolled his eyes. "I wasn't fishing for an apology Sam."

They both stopped for just a minute. Each one on the alert, tense, and ready for anything. However, the house was still eerily calm. Actually, at the moment, it felt just normal. But unfortunately for Winchesters, that kind of normal at the moment was usually like the calm before the storm.

"Any specific room first?" Dean asked.

Sam shrugged. "Guess it doesn't matter. Why don't we start furthest back and work our way back up?"

They started with the master bedroom. And surprisingly they placed another pouch in there without incident.

"Okay, this is creepy." Dean finally said.

Sam raised his eyebrows. "Everything is quiet and you call this creepy? I think most people would say the dead kid haunting the place is creepy." Sam smiled.

Dean shook his head and sighed. "You know what I meant. Why the hell is she letting us do this all of a sudden?"

"Don't know, don't care." Sam said. "I'm just glad we aren't having to dodge things right now."

"Yeah." Dean agreed.

As they walked back into the hallway Dean suddenly stopped. His head looking upwards.

"What?" Sam asked. He looked up and noticed the pull down door.

"Better safe than sorry." Dean said. "We should put one in the attic too."

"I agree." Sam stood on his tip toes and reached up, pulling the door and the extendable steps down. "I'll go up."

"Not alone." Dean said.

Sam sighed in frustration. "Dean, you'll only slow this down. You can't climb these with that leg." He said ignoring the hurt that flashed across his brother's face. "Just let me pop up there and place it just inside. I'll be up there one minute max."

Dean bit the inside of his lip as he thought about it. Of course Sam was right, that didn't mean he had to like it. "Fine. Make it fast."

Sam nodded and made his way up the steps. As he entered the attic he pulled out a small flashlight from his pocket.

"Just throw it anywhere Sam." Dean called from below him.

"I know!" Sam hollered back. He made his way into the attic just a few more feet from the door. Just as he was about to place the pouch down he felt it. The house suddenly came alive once again. All at once he felt the vibrations, the humming, and the cold.

He spun around. "Dean..." he called, but was cut off when a strong force hit him hard in the chest, sending him flying backwards, far from the attic door.

"Sam!" Dean yelled when he heard his brother. He had instantly felt the shift in the house too. "Sammy! Answer me!" Dean yelled.

Sam groaned and lifted his head, trying to catch the breath that was knocked out of him. He could hear his brother frantically calling his name, but his lungs refused to work for him at that moment. He couldn't find his voice.

"Damn it." Dean cursed as he was about to make his way up the steps. Just as he reached for them, he heard Karen's giggle.

_You can't go up there_, she taunted.

Dean watched in fear as the steps folded themselves back up and the attic door slammed closed.

"No! Sammy!" Dean screamed.

Sam was finally able to draw in a full breath. It hurt at first, but then he found himself being able to breathe easier once again. He could still hear his brother screaming for him. He looked up just as the attic door slammed shut, taking with it the light. He was left with the small beam his flashlight provided. Sam regained his footing and made his way to the door.

Crouching down he tried to bang it open. It was closed tight, sealed shut.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled again when he heard the banging on the inside of the door.

"Dean! I'm okay." Sam shouted back. "But I can't budge the door! Are you okay?"

"Fine." Dean scratched his head, looking for something to help him open the door. "Sammy! I gotta find something to pry it open with."

"I'm not going anywhere." Sam called out to him. He sat back down, rubbing at his aching chest. He could hear Dean fumbling around below him. He could only imagine what Dean would come up with to get him out of there. "Be careful!" he shouted to his brother.

"As always!" Dean shouted.

Dean took a deep breath, wincing as his ribs protested. There was nothing in sight that would help him pry the door open. He needed a damn crowbar.

_You won't get him out_

Dean's head whipped up. "Watch me you little bitch." Dean snarled.

Karen giggled. _Wanna play hide and seek?_

"Yeah, you're it, show yourself." Dean demanded as he raised his gun.

"Dean!" Sam called from above. He had heard his brother talking and heard Karen's voice but he couldn't make out what they were saying. "Dean, what's going on?"

_I want Sam to be my friend. He's going to stay with me._

"Don't think so kid." Dean said. "Come on, show yourself."

_I'm right here_, Karen said from behind Dean.

Dean spun around, ready to fire. He only had a second to register his surprise that damn baseball bat swung at him again. He ducked just in time for it to miss his head, but it didn't miss his shoulder.

"Ahh!" Dean cried in pain. Before the next hit, he managed to grab the bat, swinging it away from him. It landed down the hall.

"Now what you got!" Dean yelled.

And if he ever took the time to think before he spoke, he would have realized that was a stupid thing to say. Just as the words left his mouth he found himself flying backwards after being hit with an invisible punch. He landed in an ungraceful heap, rubbing his already battered face. When he stood, he realized just how far he had been thrown. Instead of being in the middle of the hallway he was now at the top of the stairwell.

Realization hit him seconds before he felt the push. "Oh shit." he was able to mutter before he found himself falling backwards. He never felt himself hit the bottom.

Sam was frantically kicking at the door beneath him. He was kicking so hard his ankles were hurting. But he would kick until they broke if that's what it took. He could hear the scuffle below him. He had heard his brother cry out in pain. Now there was nothing but silence, and he was terrified.

"Dean! Answer me damn it!" He called.

When he received no answer, he fell to his knees, his fingers tearing at the hinges of the door. He could feel the slices his fingers were getting, but he ignored it. He ignored the slick feel of blood that began to well. He could only concentrate on getting out and getting to his brother.

Sam had no idea how much time had passed. Eventually he had given up on the door. It wasn't going to budge, and he couldn't mess his fingers up anymore. He needed his hands. Now he sat there, his flashlight scouring the darkness trying to find some other way out. He hadn't heard any noises below him in a long time now. But he still felt the presence of Karen.

Angrily, he stood and picked up a small box next to him, throwing it as hard as he could. He heard it hit the fall wall then fall to the ground. But it was the wall that kept his attention. As the box fell, so did the curtain that was covering the window behind it. Sam smiled. This could be his escape.

He made his way to the window carefully, making through the obstacles that lined his path. It was dark now. Just after dusk. He looked out the window and to his relief found that the roof below him sloped just right. He could slide down and hang off the edge and fall to the first story roof without a problem.

He went to raise his arms to open the window when something fell out of his pocket. He looked down to see his cell phone.

He rolled his eyes at himself. "Why didn't I think of that sooner?" he asked aloud. Picking up the phone he immediately hit the speed dial to his brother's phone. It rang twice and then picked up.

"Dean? Dean, are you there?"

"Sammy?" Came Dean's voice.

To Sam, his brother's voice sounded far away. Like he wasn't talking directly into the phone.

"Dean? Dean where are you? Are you okay?"

"Sammy? Is that you?" Dean asked. "I hope it is. I can't pick up the phone...I could only reach the button...Sam if that's you I'm in the barn...tied up...can't reach... Sammy?"

Sam was beginning to panic. His brother's words were soft and slurred. "Dean! If you can hear me, hang on! I'm coming!"

Sam didn't hear a reply. He cursed and then reluctantly hung up the phone. He didn't want to sever that connection with his brother, but he didn't want to risk the phones going dead or something else.

With renewed determination he headed to the window again. He was stopped short by the ringing of his phone. Without looking at the ID he answered.

"Dean!"

"Uh Sam? This is Bobby?"

"Yeah Bobby?" Sam was hoping his friend was calling with some helpful information and not just checking up on them.

"Everything okay? You sound kinda out of breath."

"Yeah, just in the middle of something. Look Bobby, not to be rude, but uh, you got some new information or something?"

"Yeah, actually, that's why I called. My daughter, Chrissy, she remembered something. You said that if you had something of the ghost you could get rid of it easier right?" He asked, sounding just a little disbelieving.

Sam sighed, 'get to the point' he thought. "Yes, does she have something?"

"Well, she said that she found a box. A real old little treasure box. It had an old locket in it. I don't know if that's it, but Chrissy said it was real old."

"Where is it?" Sam asked, hoping spiking once again.

"She hid it in the hay loft of the barn. That's kind of her special place she likes to go to." Bobby explained.

Sam smiled. This was the best news he'd had in days.

"Does that help?" Bobby asked.

"More than you know." Sam said. "Look, I'm going to find it. I'll call you back as soon as I'm done." Sam hung up the phone before his friend could respond.

Sam looked out the window into the dark night. "Hang on Dean. I'm coming."

-TBC-

Only one more chapter to go! Hope you liked this one. I really wanted it to be more actiony (not even a word), but alas...I find that my talent does not lie in action scenes. Hope it works for you anyway.

Thanks so very much to everyone who is still reading. :-)

Please let me know what you thought!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Okay, so here it is, the final chapter. I won't even begin to try and explain the long list of reasons it took me so long to finish. Just apologize profusely. I'm Sorry:(

I can only hope someone is still interested in reading the end. And if you do, I would appreciate the kindness of letting me know what you thought. Even though I'm sure you all probably completely lost where this story even left off it's been so long.

But I do appreciate all of you reading, and an any reviews! Thank you all so very much:)

Chapter 9:

Dean forced his eyes open, even though his head loudly protested even the meager light that he was hit with. He looked around the barn and saw that he was still alone. He wasn't sure how long he'd been in there. He wasn't even sure if he had imagined the phone call from Sam. One thing he was sure of, is that even if you can't choke yourself to death, you could choke yourself into passing out.

When Dean had first came to in the barn he found himself sitting up, back flat against the wall, legs stretched out in front of him. When he tried to move he found that his arms were pinned against the wall and his hands were tied. It was simple rope that was wrapped around his wrists. It would have given him rope burn, possibly some good cuts, but nothing he couldn't have eventually worked his way out of. That was until he started trying to move. He quickly discovered that not only did the rope hold his hands down, but that it was somehow connected to his other hand through something in the wall. And then the kicker was, it was also connected around his neck. Every time his tried to wiggle his hands free, he tightened the rope around his neck.

Even so, Dean had valiantly tried to escape. He figured he must of made himself pass out at least a couple of times by now. Surely long enough for Sam to arrive. Of course, that was if the phone call was real. He just couldn't get his mind to get the details of the last couple of hours right. He remembered his phone going off and wiggling his fingers just enough to hit a button on it. He was pretty sure it was Sam's voice that he heard, but he just couldn't be sure.

Trying to take a deep breath, and not succeeding thanks to the sharp pain that radiated through his ribs and chest, not to mention back, he conceded to taking a small one. He had to keep trying to get free. He had to get to his brother. He couldn't actually remember where Sam was, but he remembered that the spirit had trapped him somewhere. So Dean went back to wiggling his hands. By now his wrists were pretty raw, and the rope was doing a good job of giving him ring around the collar. His neck was gonna look real pretty after this. A giggle made him pause.

_We're going to play hide and seek now _Karen said as she appeared before Dean.

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Oh yeah, good for you."

Karen smiled _ Sam's coming. He's looking for you cause he thinks I hid you. But that's not what I hid._

Dean blinked his heavy lidded eyes. He couldn't believe he had gotten himself into this mess. That this stupid spirit, a _little girl_, had gotten the better of him. Oh he couldn't wait to fry her.

_Guess what!_ Karen said, enthusiasm flowing in her voice, _I have a surprise for Sam when he get's here. I'm going to make sure he has to stay and be my friend._

Dean watched in horror as from somewhere from the side a large pitchfork, an actual pitchfork!, came floating towards the door. It turned itself until the spikes were pointed at the door waist height. Sam's waist height.

"Oh hell no!" Dean roared, ignoring the pain raising his voice caused. He frantically began trying to untie himself. "That won't work Karen. It won't make him stay." Dean tried to reason.

_It will. He's special like me and when he dies too, then we can be friends because we're the same._

"You're not the same!" Dean yelled. "Sam isn't evil." Dean pleaded.

_But I'm not evil either._ Karen said and then disappeared.

snsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsn

Sam had been frantically searching the basement for something to break the window with, since he found that it wasn't the kind that actually opened. Who the hell would put in a window that didn't open? His hands were sore and his fingers still bled, his back hurt from hitting the ground so damn hard, and he was sure he had sprained at least one of his ankles. But he couldn't stop to take a breath. Dean hadn't sounded good and they had been apart too long. Karen could have done anything to his brother by now.

Finally, Sam found a small old four legged table in the corner of the attic. He turned it over and kicked and kicked until one of the legs busted off. He used that the break the window. Pulling off his jacket, he wrapped it around his arm and cleared away the remaining jagged edged of glass. Finally freedom was in his grasp.

"I'm coming Dean." he said aloud.

Slowly and carefully he went out the window, working hard to keep his balance on the slanted roof. He couldn't help the feelings of 'hurry' and 'faster' that coursed through him. But his brain kept reminding him that not only did Dean need him to get there in one piece, but he needed him period. So, he grit his teeth and took his time. Sending up prayer after prayer that his brother was still alive.

It took him about ten minutes to finally scale down to the first story roof and then carefully lower himself over the side and drop down into some bushes. He had slipped a few times, and was sure there were some splinters in unmentionable places. Not that he would tell Dean that. But he'd made it down without incident.

Ignoring his aches, he pushed himself ahead at a run, keeping an eye out for any obstacles. A few feet from the barn he skidded to a halt when he heard his brother's raised, although obviously strained, voice. Ignoring the urge to rush into the barn and to his brother's rescue, he let his father's training take over. Instead he slowed his pace and crept towards the door. There were no cracks he could peek through, but he put his ear to the wall and strained to hear what was happening on the other side. Relief flooded through him when he could clearly make out Dean's voice, alive. Probably not well, but alive. From what he could make out it was obvious Karen was planning something for him that Dean didn't like. When silence fell again, Sam took a deep breath and began his cautious entrance.

He fully expected something to blocking his way, or an object to be thrown at him. But he didn't expect a freaking pitchfork to come sailing towards him as soon as he entered.

"Sammy, watch out!" Dean yelled as soon as he saw his brother's foot come through the door.

Sam's eyes met Dean's terrified ones and he immediately tried to dodge the flying spear. He was mostly successful. However, when he turned his body and fell to the floor one of the spikes managed to hit him, slicing his side. He cried out at the sharp bite, his hands quickly covering the wound.

"Sammy!" Dean cried out, trying with all of his might to pull at the ropes, only causing himself to choke and cough. He could only watch helplessly as his brother sat on his knees, hunched over and holding his right side. "Sammy?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah." He took a deep breath and looked up at his brother. "I"m good Dean. Just gimmie a minute."

With a small amount of dread Sam pulled his jacket back to look at his wound. Although it hurt like hell, throbbing and burning, he was happy and surprised to see that the spike had only given him a good slice, not the deep gouge he was expecting. That had been so close.

"Sammy?" Dean asked, his voice raspy. Dean wasn't that far from his brother, but with his blurry eyes he couldn't make out how badly Sam was hurt.

"It's all right Dean. Just a scratch." Sam said, trying to give his brother a reassuring smile. He quickly ripped his jacket off and tied it tight around his waist to stop the blood flow. He was fine. But looking up and really seeing the situation his brother was in, Sam could see Dean was not all right.

Sam quickly made his way to Dean, his eyes scanning the obvious injuries. He really didn't like the glazed look his brother was giving him, nor did he like the rope around his brother's neck, and the small lines of blood that were weeping from beneath.

"Oh God Dean." Sam managed.

"Just hurry up and untie me Sam." Dean said, trying to struggle again.

Sam immediately saw the rope around Dean's neck tighten as he moved. "Stay still!" Sam reached out and held his brother in place, not liking how easy it was to do. "Don't move. Let me get this off you."

"Hurry up. She could be back any minute."

Sam paused, "I think we have time. I don't feel anything right now."

Sam quickly and carefully freed his brother. Anger thrummed through him as he gave Dean a quick once over. "Geez Dean what the hell happened?"

Dean coughed a little and sagged slightly as he was released from the ropes. "Well, first I fell down the damn stairs, woke up in here, and I think I've probably made myself pass out about a half a dozen times." He gave his brother a quick smirk. "Nothing out of the ordinary."

Sam winced at Dean's raspy voice. "Yeah, a completely normal night for the Winchesters." His brother's honesty about his injuries telling him without a doubt that Dean probably had a concussion. Dean was never so open about what was wrong.

"Yeah, just an all around fun night." Dean said, closing his eyes for a moment as dizziness stole his balance.

"Well, I've got good news for once." Sam said.

Dean's eyebrows rose. "Don't keep me in suspense little brother."

Sam smiled. "Bobby's daughter might have found something that belonged to Karen." Sam motioned to the loft above them. "Hid it up there. It's some kind of trinket box with a locket. If that's it, all we have to do is burn it, and we're done man."

Dean held out his hand for Sam to help him up. "Then what are we waiting for?"

"Well, I kinda thought I'd maybe make sure my big brother wasn't going to pass out as soon as I walk away..."

"Sam, I'm fine." Dean interrupted.

Sam snorted. "Yeah, that's what I was just about to say. Just sit tight. I'll go up and get it."

Sam straightened and turned, the feeling hitting him instantly. The entire room buzzed with the return of Karen.

"Sam?" Dean asked. He saw his brother hesitate, and then even he felt the atmosphere change. "Don't tell me," Dean groaned, "She's back."

Sam stepped in front of his brother who was still on the ground. "Yeah."

"Help me up." Dean said.

"Stay there." Sam hissed, his eyes scanning for the spirit.

"Damn it Sam." Dean cursed, struggling to stand himself.

"Dean!" Sam yelled. "Just stay down and out of the way."

But Dean was determined. Without Sam's help he managed to pull himself, albeit slowly, to his unsteady feet. "Don't think so dude. You're gonna need help." Dean looked down and saw his shotgun laying a few feet away, but knew he would never be able to bend over and pick it up without falling completely over.

"Hand me my gun Sam." Dean said.

Sam glared at his brother but did as asked. Dean was in no shape to fight, but he didn't want his brother to sit there completely helpless. Quickly Sam handed it to him. "Just stay behind me."

Dean rolled his eyes, regretting it instantly but not letting on. "Look. I may not be psychic boy but even I can feel that we don't have much time here. We gotta get that box."

"Yeah we do." Sam gave his brother a once over. Dean was very much less than steady on his feet. Sam quickly ushered him back against the wall to give him support. "You gonna pass out?"

"I'm fine." Dean snapped. Taking a quick shallow breath he said, "You do know she isn't just going to stand by and let you up there right?" Sam nodded. "Classic dodge and distract then. We've got to keep her busy."

Before Sam could respond, one of the few light bulbs overhead blew out and the door slammed shut. Dean shoved at Sam and pushed away from the wall. "I'd say we're outta time. Gotta get that box."

That's when everything went wild. It seemed as those every object in the barn took on a life of it's own. Tools, work boots, rope, gardening items, buckets, and everything else started flying across the barn. Some things headed straight at them, others just knocking off of walls. A manufactured wind shot up, stirring up the dirt beneath their feet, making a haze.

"I'm on it!" Sam shouted and headed toward the ladder.

"Whoa! What are you doing!" Dean said.

Sam stopped, turning to his brother. "Look out!" He shouted.

Dean ducked just enough for the bucket that was flying by to go over his head. "I thought we were doing the dodge and distract thing?"

"We are. I'm going up and you're distracting." Sam said.

"Since when?" Dean said, ignoring the whirlwind going on around them. "_You_ always distract. That's the way we always do it. I'll get the box."

Sam gave Dean a 'what the hell' look. "Are you seriously arguing about this right now?"

"I'm just pointing out that you aren't doing it right." Dean said, dodging another flying item.

Sam however, didn't dodge in time and was struck in the shoulder by a surprisingly heavy water pail. "Ow! Son of a..." Sam shook it off. "Thanks Dean! You're supposed to distract the spirit, not me!"

"Well if you were doing you're job right it wouldn't have happened!"

Sam paused. He looked at Dean and could see it was taking everything he had to stay upright. He was in no shape to make it up the ladder. Not that he was really in any shape to keep the spirit occupied, but Sam had a sudden thought about his brother falling off the ladder or out of the loft and falling to the ground. Either way, Dean was in no shape to fight. But following their usual routine was out of the question right now.

"You can't make it up the ladder Dean." Sam tried to reason. "Now can we stop arguing about this and get the job done?"

Dean clenched his jaw. He'd cut off a finger before he admitted Sam was right. "Whatever. But remember when I said we were out of synch?" He pointed a finger at Sam. "That's why. You keep forgetting who's captain around here."

Sam had to laugh at his brother's logic. "Whatever. You good for a minute while I go up now, or do we need to keep having arguments over who's the alpha male."

Dean squinted his eyes at Sam, trying to give a menacing glare. "Whatever you freak. Only you would come up with a line like that. Hurry up then, climb monkey boy." Dean said, motioning with his hand to the ladder.

Sam bit back his retort. They had wasted enough time and he was sure Karen would make her presence known any minute. He headed up, glancing back to see Dean fending off the flying shoes. It would have been a funny sight if the situation wasn't so damn serious.

Sam emerged in the loft. It was scattered with a few boxes. He quickly started tearing through everything looking for the small box. Below he could hear everything still flying around and the curses of his big brother.

"Think you could hurry up Sam?" Dean called out.

Sam sped up. "I'm trying!" He shouted.

Just as Sam was about to make his way to the last corner he hadn't checked she appeared.

_Hi Sam_, Karen said with a smile, as if she were alive and everything was normal.

"Karen." Sam said, immediately reaching into his jacket for the salt. "Karen, please stop this." He tried once more to plead with her. "Let me help you move on."

_You won't find it. I hid it real good. But I could give you clues._

Sam's face fell. "Karen, you have to move on either way."

Suddenly Karen's smile left. _I won't let you burn me! You know what the fire is like! _

Sam felt a sudden pain shoot through his head, causing him to fall to his knees. "Ahh!" he cried out.

Beneath his closed eyes Sam was assaulted with visions of fire. Things from his past. His mother burning, Jess burning, his father's body burning. Then he was slammed with the fires of Karen's past. He could feel the heat, the sting of the flames. He could feel the losses all over again, and all of the pain. "Please stop." He managed to croak out.

_I won't let you burn me!_

Sam was doubled over now. The sensations overwhelming him. He tried to fight past the vision and move his hand to find the salt, but his body would not obey him. He was in agony and could do nothing about it.

Dean had staggered up the ladder the instant he heard his brother cry out. It took him way too long to make it up, his body protesting and trying to make him give up with each step, but he refused and fought. The sight that greeted him when he reached the top pushed him even harder. He could be missing limbs, but he'd fly before he watched his brother writhe in pain any longer. With a loud shout of anger he doused the spirit with a half a flask of holy water, sending her away with her own shout of pain.

Instantly Dean dropped down next to his brother. "Sammy? Sammy, come on man, are you okay?"

Sam was panting hard, as if he'd just run for miles. Breathlessly he replied, "That little bitch is giving me the mother of all headaches."

Dean smirked. Sometimes Sam couldn't help it. The Winchester just came out in him. "What was it this time?"

"Nothing that helps. She's just messing with me." Sam said.

Dean patted his brother on the back. "Okay, take a minute. I'll look around for the box."

Sam nodded. He knew he should get up and help his brother, but he felt so exhausted at the moment. Raising his head he watched as Dean tried to hobble around the loft. Sam couldn't believe his brother had managed to drag himself up that ladder. If Dean's sheer will and determination was something that could be bottled up, they could make a fortune.

"Anything?" Sam asked, forcing himself up off the floor.

"She hid it." Dean said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Before you showed up, she told me she hid it." Dean explained.

Tired of watching his brother struggle, Sam forced himself on. With renewed strength he began to search. He stopped when he suddenly no longer heard Dean moving around. He spun, expecting something bad, but saw Dean just staring at him.

"What?" Sam asked, his eyes wide with confusion.

"I have an idea." Dean said.

Sam rolled his eyes. Dean's ideas were never good for their health. "I'm afraid to ask."

Dean shrugged. "My ideas always work Sam." Before his brother could respond Dean continued, "but I'm not thinking anything crazy here. Well...actually I am, but not like usual. I'm thinking that this spirit somehow is able to get into your head, right?"

"Yeah..." Sam replied cautiously.

"Why don't you try to turn the tables on her."

"How?" Sam asked.

Dean sighed. "Come on Sam. Neither one of us wants to admit it, but you two have some kind of connection. So why not try to turn that psychic mojo around on her. You get into to _her_ head. See if you can find where she hid the box."

"I can't do that!" Sam exclaimed.

"Why not? You said yourself your abilities have gone up a notch. You've been all amped up psychic boy since we got here. Why not try?"

"I wouldn't know where to begin." Sam said. Dean was right about the whole connection thing, and his idea didn't actually sound that crazy. But Sam wouldn't even have a clue of where to start.

Dean motioned to Sam and then to the ground. "I don't know. Sit down and like...meditate or something. Relax and open your mind. Just try Sammy." Dean almost pleaded. He was tired and his body was just about to the point of giving up the fight. He didn't know how much longer he could back Sam up, and this was their last hope, save for taking however much time it would take to find the box.

Sam could read Dean almost as if he was reading his mind. His brother was done. Any more attacks and Dean just couldn't take it. And the only way to keep his brother completely safe would be to get him to leave. And Sam knew that miracle would never happen. He sighed and decided to give it a try.

"Okay. Just...I don't know...be quiet for a minute. Let me concentrate." Sam sat down on the ground Indian style, closed his eyes and forced himself to relax. He blocked out everything around him and concentrated only on Karen. Meditating wasn't something new to him, and it wasn't long before he was completely relaxed and focused. He wasn't sure how much time had passed, but he was just about ready to give up when it hit. Not like his usual visions. No pain, no blinding light. Just the thinly veiled image of the loft. And of Karen, her small spirit hand holding a small gold box. And then placing that box behind a hidden panel of the far wall. With a smile he opened his eyes. Dean was standing, more like swaying, before him, an expectant look on his face.

Sam smiled. "Got it."

Dean gave him a 'no shit?' look. "You're kidding. It actually worked?"

"I think so." Sam said, a little surprised himself. He pushed up and got to his feet. "It's over here. A hidden panel."

"Damn Sammy. You little freak," Dean said, affection coating his harsh words, "that's gonna come in real handy dude."

"I guess." Sam muttered. He was still way more than uncomfortable with his powers, and he wasn't quite sure how he felt about them growing. But right now, it helped, and he was thankful for that.

Quickly Sam found the hidden panel and pulled it aside. In triumph he reached inside and retrieved the small trinket box. "Got it!" He exclaimed happily, showing it to his brother.

Dean smiled and was just about to congratulate Sam when she it. This time there was no warning to her presence, just the sheer rock solid force that slammed into Sam. Shoving him across the loft and right over the side, not even giving Sam time to cry out.

"Sammy!" Dean screamed, feeling as if he was moving in slow motion as he dove forward, landing hard on his belly, his hand reaching out and just barely grabbing hold of the sleeve of Sam's jacket.

"Dean!" Sam shouted, his head turning to look down at the fall he would surely take if Dean let go.

"Grab onto me Sam!" Dean said, trying desperately to keep himself from scooting more toward the edge. His body was screaming in protest, his grip barely strong enough to hold onto Sam, and Sam's weight was pulling him along. But he would _not_ let go.

Sam dropped the box and reached with both hands, latching onto Dean's wrist. He knew it was probably killing his brother to hold onto him. Dean was in no shape to support his weight. "Just get my hands to the edge Dean. I can pull myself up." Sam said, trying to keep his body still.

"I'm...trying Sammy...almost...almost...there." Dean grunted as he pushed himself backwards. His grip kept slipping his arms were so weak and his hands sweaty. Sam had moved his hand to wrap around Dean's arm.

"Dean, it's okay man." Sam started to say, knowing that his brother wasn't going to be able to pull him up. "It's okay..."

"Shut up!" Dean shouted. "Just...hold on."

With one last hard tug and a shout, Dean managed to pull Sam far enough that he could grab onto the edge of the loft. But even then he didn't let go. He continued to hold on and to pull until his little brother lay on the floor next to him.

Dean groaned and curled up, his ribs were screaming in pain. He was panting and his vision was swimming. His head felt like it was about to explode and his chest was tight.

"Dean? Dean? Oh God." Sam said, crawling up next to his brother. "I'm sorry Dean. Are you okay?" Of course not, Sam thought to himself. He placed a hand gently on Dean's shoulder. "I'm sorry man. Just take it easy. I'll get you out of here in a minute. I'm sorry."

"Would you shut up." Dean hissed between breaths. "It wasn't your fault. Just give me a minute."

Sam nodded, even though Dean wasn't looking at him. "Yeah...okay. Just...just stay right here. I'm gonna burn that box and get this over with. I'll be back in just a minute for you."

Dean wanted nothing more than to get off the floor and help his brother. Keep him covered so he could light up the box. But he didn't think he could manage even sitting up right now. He was pissed as hell that this spirit had kicked his ass so good. But he didn't want Sam to have to worry about him and getting to the box at the same time. So he just nodded to his brother, signaling him that it was okay to go. Not like Dean was going anywhere. "Be careful." He said.

Sam snorted. "Always. I'll be right back. _Do not_ try to move all right. I'll help you down."

"Yeah, yeah...just go Sam. Fry the little bitch."

Sam smiled, "Done."

Taking a deep breath, Sam forced himself away from his brother. Before he could do anything to help Dean, he had to finish the job. And he didn't think he'd ever been so happy to burn something in his life. He may have felt sorry for Karen at first, but now he was just as ready as Dean to watch her fry.

He moved as quickly as he could. Not wanting to give Karen another chance to stop him. When he reached the ground he pulled the salt out of his pocket and doused the box. He pulled out the light and lit it up. Just as he was about to drop it he heard her.

_Please, please don't burn me._

Sam looked up. Karen stood there, looking very much like a frightened child.

_Please Sam. I'm sorry. Don't burn me_

For a split second, Sam was almost taken in by the pleading of the little girl. He almost wanted to reach out once more to try and help her. But then his thoughts turned to his brother, who was laying above him, suffering. And this time he didn't care.

"Not this time. It's over." Sam said.

Sam put his hand out, intent on dropping the flame.

_No!_ Karen shouted.

Sam found himself falling backwards again. The lighter dropping, but not on the box. He had to take a second to get his breath back. He was about to push up, fight his way to the box when all of a sudden the barn door flew open.

"Sam!"

Sam was stunned to see his friend Bobby appear. He turned his head to see Karen coming at him, obviously intent on making sure Sam couldn't get up again. He didn't have much time.

"Bobby! Get the lighter. Light that box on fire! Now!"

Sam was surprised and pleased that his friend did not hesitate. Bobby didn't even take the time to be shocked by the appearance of the spirit. Instead, he quickly followed Sam's orders, placing the flame right onto the box. It lit up quickly, a ball of flame shooting out from it.

Sam watched as Karen screamed and hissed and then suddenly just vanished. He let out a sigh and let his head fall back. It was over.

"Sam? Are you okay? What the hell just happened? What was that?" Bobby began asking all at once.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked instead of replying, looking up at his wide eyed friend.

"You didn't sound good on the phone call, so I just wanted to make sure you were all right."

Sam smiled. "We are now. You just saved our lives man."

Bobby said nothing. Just helped Sam up, looking completely bewildered.

snsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsn

Five days, lots of sleep and home cooked meals later, they were finally saying good bye to Bobby and his family. They had been kind enough to let Sam and Dean stay at the house to recuperate. And Bobby's wife made sure she took care of both them, waiting on them hand and foot, ignoring both of their protests.

Sam was feeling one hundred percent better by the fifth day. The first night, after he made sure Dean was going to recover, he had slept almost fourteen hours straight. Between that and the food he felt like a new man. Dean however, was another story. While the forced rest did wonders for him, he still wasn't at top shape. But neither of them wanted to wear out their welcome, and Dean was at least well enough to get on the road.

"Thanks again. You guys have been wonderful." Sam said, giving Bobby's wife a good bye hug.

"Are you kidding, we owe you two more than we could ever repay." Bobby said, shaking Sam's hand. "And I mean that. So like I told your brother," Bobby said motioning to Dean who was already in the passenger seat of the car, "I'll give you whatever help you need in a year from now."

"Excuse me?" Sam said, caught off guard.

Bobby looked a little confused. "Your brother, he said that in a year from now you'll be ready to get back to the civilian life. His words not mine. He asked if I'd help you out with school and stuff. And I'm more than happy to Sam. You just keep my number and call when you're ready."

Sam, at a complete loss for words, simply nodded and shook Bobby's hand. "Yeah, thanks. We'll keep in touch. Call if you need anything."

Bobby's wife gave him one last hug and handed him a plate of brownies. "A little treat for the road."

Sam smiled. "Thanks again." He waved his final good bye as he got into the car.

He glanced at Dean who he had forced into the passenger seat and bundled with a blanket. Sam's jaw clenched and he wanted nothing more than to jump at Dean for taking it upon himself to plan for Sam's future after he was gone. He wanted to scream at him for not trusting him to get him out of the deal. He wanted to be angry at him for thinking that Sam could just jump back into his old life like his brother meant nothing. But one look at Dean, still battered and tired, Sam held back. He couldn't be mad at Dean for trying to help. That didn't mean he was letting it go, but this time, he wasn't letting it lead to an argument.

Instead, he thrust the plate of brownies to him. "Want one?"

Dean smiled. "Oh yeah!" He shoved one his mouth, and then with mouth still full he said, "Man she's an awesome baker."

Sam laughed. "I think you need to go easy on those man. The way you've been eating the last few days, man you're gonna get fatter."

"Excuse me? Fatter? Are you implying Sam, that I am fat now?"

"Well, I am the one who had to haul your ass over my shoulder and down that ladder. And I gotta Say Dean, I think all of those m&m's are catching up man. Your ass is _heavy_." Sam said, turning his face away so Dean couldn't see his smile.

"Screw you. Just because you're a freakin' bean pole. It's all muscle man."

"Yeah. Just keep telling yourself that man." Sam laughed, starting up the car and pulling away.

They drove for almost an hour in silence. Sam thought's going over the last couple of months. He knew it was probably going to get him nowhere, but he needed to talk to Dean.

"Dean? So, are we okay?"

Dean's brows furrowed. "Whatdya mean?"

"I mean, how you kept saying we're like out of synch and how we keep fighting. I don't want to fight anymore man. And I'm sorry if I keep screwing up."

Dean sighed. "Sam, you haven't screwed up all right. Look...I know things have been kind of...tense. And I know I'm not helping much either. But man...I just want this year to be like old times ya know? I just want to do our job, have some fun, spend time with you. And I know you want to help me. I know you can't help it. So I'll try to just back off okay?"

"And I'll try to loosen up." Sam compromised.

Dean reached out and patted Sam's leg. "That's my boy. You do that. That and just keep remembering who's in charge here, and we'll be just fine."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah captain. You're the big boss, big alpha dog. Got it."

Dean laughed, his arm wrapping around his middle as his ribs protested. "That's my geek boy."

"But you have to compromise something too." Sam said.

Dean deflated. "What now?"

"You've got to stop making plans for my life in a year from now."

Dean smirked. "Busted. Man, I thought I made it clear your friend was supposed to keep his mouth shut."

"Yeah well. Look, I'm not starting a fight here Dean. Just...just quit doing man. Quit acting like I'll just hop right back into that old life like it's no big deal. I could never do that. And quit acting like you won't be here. We're going to find a way to fix this Dean. I promise."

Dean was silent for a minute, then finally said. "And my little brother never breaks a promise." He said, basically repeating what Sam would always say about his big brother when they were little.

Sam smiled, remembering too. And he always remembered what Dean would say back, "Damn straight!"

The End


End file.
